MY LIFE TO FOLLOW
by futuranna
Summary: A pair of eyes made her open her own and see the life she was living. tired of feeling alone and left in the dark she searchs for her light. Determinded to take control of her life she follows her horizon. her first step...leaving kohona.
1. crimson eyes

In life there is said to be a time, An event that was meant to change your life as you know it. When this happen time would slow down until it stops all together. you will remember all the events in your life that brought you to this very moment. Minutes, hours, days, weeks months and years would flash before your eyes for what seemed live forever only to get snapped back into reality and be told 'you spaced out for a few seconds there. Are you okay'. you'll nob give a shy smile and insure them 'I'm okay.'. When the truth is your not. I'm not okay.

I'm tired.

I'm tired of being told how useless I am. And being contently looked down on

I'm tired of being called weak to the point of always haven to be protected

I'm tired of haven to watch people I love tell me nicely that I'm a burden

I'm tired of haven those same people think twice before sending me on a mission for fair that I would fail

I'm tired of sacrificing my time and things I like to prove that I'm worth something. And get the attention I crave.

I'm tired of the sweat ,tires and blood that I spill for nothing but pity stares and disgusted grunts

I'm tired of being me huyga hinata heiress of the huyga clan. And not being able to be me. hinata

I'm tired of haven to hide who I am because I'm afraid that who I am isn't good enough.

Ironic how 16 years of living the life that was force on me, gets me this far. only to have it tear down by a pair of crimson eyes staring down at me. I remember why I was here standing in the middle of the forest heading towards kohonagakure from the rice country. I was happy my first solo misson haven been completed successfully. Looking back now the two days that lead up to this moment. I see now how dead I was. Those two days was exactly how I spent the majority of my life a broken tool to be use whit caution or it would break too precious to be thrown away yet too useless to be kept.

**Two days before**

"a-a solo m-mission h-hokage-sama" my shy voice answered not looking up from my feet.( _it seemed that I was always looking at my feet. By the time I was 5 I knew everything about them the colour the shape but not only of mine but of everyone around me. I could identify the person before they speak just by their feet. A useless skill. Obtained by my fair of looking into their eyes and seeing what I see the few times that I do look up….pity)_. A jounin had interrupted my train with the rest of team 8 bringing news of a mission. I had entered expecting other chunnins at least two from differents teams. They + me = a team to complet the mission. instead the room only had two people in it. One of them being the hokage sitting behind her desk doing what looked to be paper work. And the other an elder male a couple inches taller then me even whit his back hunched over the weight of his upper body supported by a stern looking cane. I figured I was just early, only to be told I was going on a solo mission my first ever.

" yes don't worry hinata-chan it's a c-level a team of gennins could do it" ( _meaning not even I could_ _fail ) _

"h-hai. W-what are t-the d-details of the m-mission."

"You are to escort ko here to his home in the rice country" she pointed and the elderly male. " you leave at dawn tomorow. Get some rest you look like you've been training all day." _(It was 12.00. training started at 8.00 when I left kiba and shino were still at it. as strong as ever full of statima and determination. Truth ninjas. Obviously I did not look like one.)_ I nodded and left after bowing to the elderly and the hokage.

**At the huyga compound**

I packed then announce my solo mission later on at dinner with my father neji and hanabi.

"That is great hinata-sama." Neji-nisan emotionless voice said. But somehow I knew he was happy for me.

"What level is it?" hanabi asked. "c-l-level" I stuttered. She didn't say anything else. Clearly unimpressed.

"Don't fail." Otto-sama ordered. I picked at my dinner for the rest of the night until I was allowed to go to bed and sleep.

I was at the gates just before dawn. and so we were off. The elder male, ko. Was slow so the journey took some time but we reached there without running into any trouble that I couldn't handle a couple of tugs and thief who only took me one hit each to knock them out cold. Pathetic.

Once we arrived ko was warmly greeted by his wife and 3-year old daughter they thanked me multiple times. His wife offered lunch whit them. ko pleaded for me to stay and eat with them. I accepted.

The food was good. Rice balls, egg rolls and octopus sausages. Simple. Ko told them how I took out the thugs and thief with one hit in a matter of seconds he said. he praised me. said I was amazing, a strong real ninja. I blushed. When it was time to go ko's wife told me to visit anytime. Ko's daughter told me that I was amazing and that she wanted to be as pretty and strong as me when she grew up. K told me to be careful and safe. I left happy ignoring how much harder it was to leave the family of a stranger then it had been to leave my own. I ran for two hours jumping from branch to branch head held high a small smile on my face I was proud of myself, happy. My first solo mission being a complete success I didn't care that it was only c-ranked that gennins could have done it. They didn't. I did. So I smiled.

I was headed to kohona direction from north-oust to south-est. he was going from south to north. I didn't even sense him. The flash of black and blue stopped me in my tracks, i don't know why but he stopped too. Both of us not moving both of use on tree branches 5 feet away from each other 20 feet of the grown. His blood limit was activated. Why? I don't know.

Still we stood neither of us moving staring deep into the others eyes not making a move to attack nor a move to speak. In those seconds many things happened.

I saw my life before my eyes

I was disgusted with myself

I finally identify the feeling I been feeling for so many years and allowed it to take over (_I have been tired. I am tired_.)

I remembered how I got here.

And just as fast as he came he was gone.

I crossed the gates of kohona I and from the time I sept foot into the village until I reached to hokages office I kept I head held high. I caught the glances of the village men stole at me. I caught the glares of certain females my ages. I caught the smiles and waves of the elders I once helped and would of course help again. I caught the disapproving and hateful glares of noble elders. The pity of all those that knows my situation, my weakness, my life. When I finally reached the tower. I caught the ignorance of my fellow ninjas. how I would past and they wouldn't even notice. I caught their smiles laughter the jokes and great humour, the friendly teasing, the hugs and pats on the backs. I caught them all without the use of the byakugan. And also without the use of my blood limit I caught on to the fact that none of those gestures where towards me that they would never be.

"hinata your back?" stunade hokage-sama said elbows on desk chin in hand she was smilling at me paper work forgotten. I didn't smile back.

"hai. Mission completed." I said. she raised an eyebrown

"did anything out the ordinary happened on the mission." She asked her eyes held worry. I shocked my head I did my best to smile but not even I was convinced of my fake happiness. She let it drop and signed.

"I'll need a report." She said going back to her paper work. I nobbed bowed and left.

I left the tower feeling worst, more tired than anything else. I was walking not really going anywhere not really caring.

"hinata-chan" the loud voice fallowed by barks automatically brought a smile to my face. I was smiling into brown eyes petting a huge head covered with white fur. My bad mood and fatigue forgotten.

"How did the mission go?" he asked just as shino was making his way to us.

"I completed it." I never really stuttered in front of them to begin with.

"Of course. Why? Because it's hinata." Shino monotone voice said. I smiled more.

"Yeah, but next time that old bag better let us go with you. We'll always protect you." Kiba fussed. My smiled got smaller.

"hinata could handle a c-rank. If it's anything dangerous hokage-sama would put us together and we'll protected her. Why because it's hinata and that what friends do." Shino said. I held my smile. Despite the feeling of being weak. I smiled, despite the feeling of being told I need to be protected. I smiled, despite the obvious burden i put on my friends that I could count on for anything. I smiled, despite the tires I couldn't hold back running down my cheeks. I smiled. I smiled when kiba stopped smiling. I smiled when shino bugs buzzed in worry and confusion. I smiled when akamaru whimpered and licked my hand big puppy dog eyes looking up at me clearly asking 'what wrong?' in his unspoken way. I smile,d bowed and left after telling then with my usual shy cheerful voice betraying the tires and the pain in my chest. I insured them.

"I'm fine." I said. Then I walked away.

Still not knowing where I was going I ended up and ichiraku's ramen shop. I've been here so many times my feet automatically carried my here. I sat on a stool. I wasn't hungry, I didn't feel like eating, truthfully I don't really like ramen. but I ordered anyway. When it arrived, I eat. And when their number one costumer entered and took the seat next to me I blushed.

"Old man 10 of the usual." The loud voice next to me said. I blushed

"Naruto your loud" his teammate said knocking him out of his stool and next to the tips of my feet that barely touched the floor.

"what was that for sakura-chan" he said not tunning down his voice not even a notch. Then he looked up our eyes met and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"ah hinata-chan didn't see you there." He said jumping to his feet and whiting seconds his face were inches away from mine. I felt like a tomato and I knew I looked it too.

"are you feeling ok hinata-chan your face is all red." He said and my ear ranged from the volume at such a close range.

"Naruto you idiot get out of her face." Sakura yelled. Naruto apologized scratched the back of his head and sat down to start his food.

I took that time to think.

I thought about the years I've spent loving him from afar. the fallowing, the fainting, the blushing, the encouraging, and the defending. Why haven't he notice. why can't I tell him how I feel. But whenever I try he miss understands. He ignores my presence. He never listened to me. He doesn't get me. And he can be kind of …stupid. Why do I love him?

On that note I glance up at him my ears still ringing a little. he was talking happily with sakura and sai. I stared at his back feeling like that was all I've really seem of him. his back. Why would I condemn myself to that? Why would I run after someone who's only shown me their back? And as if sensing my silent questions he turns and smile that big ear to ear smile and I feel like the bad things in my life just melted away his smile is my sun and I feel like I'm freed. As if in my times of darkness he would smile that smile and rays of yellow hope would chase away the darkness and I would be saved.

But then he turns away and aim his smile and sakura and I'm left in the darkness all alone. And after tasting the hope and feeling the warm of the sun on my cheeks. I'm reminded even more of the coldness of my darkness and I'm left once again to run after the source. Hoping that maybe I could catch up that maybe he would turn back around realize that I'm worth shinning on and stay forever or even a second longer. I hope and hope but deep down I know that it wouldn't happen that I'm running across the world hopping to find the end knowing fully well that it's round and that I can't find that that don't exist.

So I pay for my ramen and without a word I leave. Blush and crush left behind. Feeling of fatigue and loneliness stronger than ever. I gripe the fabric over my heart and look back to the shining ramen shop and smile tires once again present. Then I turn back toward the dark road turning my back on the source of light letting it get away. I'm not given up I tell myself I'm letting go. And so I walk in silence to the huyga compound… my home.

The silence on the walk was nothing compare to the silence of the compound. Unlike the gossiped whispers on how much of a disgrace I am, the pointed fingers and shaking of the head shame and hateful glares of the villagers. The hyuga members only look. Stern emotionless faces facing my direction. They bow by obligation as I pass by. Their action respectful their eyes betraying their action. I know what they think of me. I know what they say in private. I know that they pray every night for a stronger heir. I know because their eyes tell me. Because they don't even bother to hide it.

I went up the stairs to the last door on the left. That is were I stood. Where I'm standing now looking at the large room. Fresh white sheets on the bed. Thick Lacy white curtains hung on the rack shielding the rooms contents from the outside world despite the large window. A white dresser, night stand and closet stood on a white carpeted floor. The wall painted off white the books shelf was filled with scrolls and books well placed. The room was clean not a dust in sight not a grain out of place. And as I look at the room, my room. I wonder were my place in the impersonally decorated room was. I step in and the feeling of not belonging hit me. So I don't move I stay there at the door way for what seemed like seconds but was really hours I stood there not knowing wear to go. What to do.

"hinata-sama. Diner would be ready in 5 minutes" the maid said from behind me. But before I could thank her she's gone. I stand there back to the room. Then I walk to the dining room.

"How was the mission" neji asked.

"I completed it." I answered silence fallowed the only sound being that of chopsticks hitting plates and the chewing of food. My plate is untouched my head for the first time today held down.

"hinata you're not eating." Hanabi stated after a while.

"hai" it wasn't a question but I answered.

"Is everthing alright hinata-sama did you get hurt?" nejii asked, voice emotionless yet eyes held worried. I love him for that but I hadn't the time to answer.

"hn the heiress of the huyga clan getting hurt on a c-rank mission, tch. Disgraceful. You bring shame to the huyga name you're weak un.." I stood up knocking my chair over my head still low.

"Excuse me otto-sama, hanabi-san, neji-san I'll ask that you pardon my behaviour and my absence." I bow and leave ignoring the insults that are spoken behind my back.

I'm at the room again but this time I don't stand at the door I cross the room to the window ,open it and step out. I climb to the roof and i sit there staring at the horizon letting the tires fall. Silently I cry never making a sound never once letting my eyes lose sight of the horizon feeling empty. My face bear of all signs of life. I stayed there until the sun slowly made its way to the sky. Chasing away all signs of darkness and evidence of its existence. Its powerful rays dried my tires and warmed my cheeks. I was in AWE. Mesmerized by the beauty of the horizon. How the dark void of naughtiness was now a mixture of birth colours and light. I stood up amazed. The wind blew my hair back 10 hours of silent crying forgotten.

14 days later I was in the hokage's office I demanded another solo mission.


	2. her nindo

Stunade eyed the 10 individuals in front of her. None of them moved. Not even the loud Naruto and kiba made a sound and the energetic rock lee stood still. Shikamaru was attentive eyes on her ready to hear the reason for such a large group. Stunade could sense their discomfort no dough their reaction was due to her obvious bad mood. She took deep breath trying to calm herself but when her eyes fall on the scroll that arrived this morning her mood worsened.

"huyga hinata." She hissed at them. Confused faces filled the room.

"Is hinata-sama in trouble?" neji asked in is usual voice.

"A week ago she was sent on a solo mission c-rank it was to take at most 4 days. We're on day 6 due to the weather I figured she was just delayed by the rain. However I received a scroll this morning a message from hinata-chan. what I want to know is…. Before her departure, between the times she came back from her first solo mission to the time she departed for this one have any of you notice something different in hinata?" The room was quiet some of them switched their weight form one leg to the other. Fits were clenched and unclenched. Obviously there were stamens to be heard.

"troublesome." The stamen cut though the silence and sight were on the nara genius.

He signed "She was watching the sky. The first time it happen I let it slide but every time I went or past the spot she was there standing on the same place staring at the sky every day after she came back from her first solo mission. At the same time every day. It was weird." "What wrong whit that you watch clouds every day." The blond loudmouth male yelled "I'm lazy Naruto, hinata is anything but."

"SHE WAS QUIT YOUNGFULL FOR THOSE 14 DAYS. EVERYTHING TIME I WOULD RUN PAST THE HUYGA HOME HINATA-CHAN WOULD BE ON THE ROOF. IT INSPIRED ME ALSO SLEEP BENEAT THE STARS AND WAKE UP SMILLING AT THE MORNING SUN OF YOUGHT." Rock lee shouted

"She was sleeping outside for 14 days and no one notice." Kiba said in disgust "I should have known something was wrong with her when she started asking all those questions and the special train." He continued feeling ashamed of himself.

"What questions?" stunade narrowed her eyes at the inuzuka boy.

"She wanted to train her shackra control she would hide masking her shakra and ask us to find her. She would ask how we find her and if there was a way to avoid it." Kiba said

"She worked hard on perfecting masking her presence. After a week my bugs and kiba's nose couldn't find her. if you can't see her you won't know she's there." Shino finished

"She was reading scrolls on the bykugan." Neji stated.

"The blind spot?" Stunade asked neji nobbed. Stunade pulled out a bottle of sake from her secret stash a swallow a large amount.

"So she wanted to know how to disappear." Stunade signed.

"That's not right when I saw her in the store a week ago she was shopping for clothes" ino said when she saw their confusion she signed and explained.

"They were girl cloths smaller then her usual ones she didn't look like she was aiming to hide if she was changing her look she was aiming to be seem." Ino finished.

"Wait a minute I saw her exiting my usual cosmetics stores the day she got the mission she had bought something and was holding it close. she didn't even greet me when I passed." Sakura shipped in.

"hinata couldn't have been going girly on me if anything she was taking interest in weaponry. We ran into each other 4 times in my favourite weapon store. We chatted she'd ask questions and we even had lunch after ordering her a new set of kunai and starts." Tenten said

"I ran into her in the food store the morning before she left she was doing last minute shopping." Shoji stated not really knowing if that was weird or not. Truthfully he'd run into her a lot sense she cooked a lot and he eat a lot.

"hokage-sama. Is something wrong with hinata-sama." Neji asked again.

Stunade signed. "she sent a scroll it contained the mission report and a note."

"why would she send the report in advance?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head. At the same time as choji asked "what's in the note?"

Neji swore. Ino and sakura tears ran down their faces hand to their mouth as a way to silence their sobs. Tenten wasn't crying but she wasn't far behind the other konochies .Shino stood still as his bugs buzzed loudly around him, kiba face was dark his head was low a trail of blood running down his chin from the wound inflicted by his fangs bitten into his lower lips. choji pulled out a bags of chips eating away whatever he felt. Rock lee merely stared at his rival/friend in despair no dough feeling hopeless.

"I don't get it why would she send her report in and the note…" "Naruto! She not coming back that's why she sent them." Shikamaru calmly stated annoyance lanced in his words. Naruto stood there shock written all over his face before casting his face down he swore as the tears ran down his cheeks. For a few minutes everyone were in their own world. For a few minutes darkness and sadness shadowed their faces. Guilt, sadness, anger, pitty those are few of the many expressions that played on there aura. For a few minutes stunade allowed then to sulk in their lost. Then she ended it.

"for 14 days she planed her escape. I'm not going to ask you why she wanted to escape I'm sure we all know or have an idea of what push her to leave. What I would however ask is how is it that she planned all that she did and got away with acting out of the ordinary yet no one stopped or bother to ask her why?"

the room went silent no more sobs or swear where heard as they all of them down in the new found emotion. Shame. Stunade signed once more and wave her hand signalling them to leave. Once they do she empty the once full bottle on sake. Shame consumed her too.

**Hinata prov**

I was heading for the village hidden in the waterfall I plan on taking my time travelling making sure to appear as nothing more than normal villager. I'm not stupid nor weak but I'm not strong either. I 'm sure if it wasn't for kiba and shino i wouldn't have even made chunnin. And so until I become stronger I'll act the part of the villager in other not to bring unwanted attention to myself while traveling.

I had completed my solo mission and sent the report and note stating I wouldn't be coming back. I asked so that it wouldn't be delivered until 2 days after I left the village. In those two days I set up camp near a river. My normal attire were replace by a purple with silver edges backless komono no sleeves. it covered my breast completely going around my neck like a shocker. It ended at my ankle but had a long slit on both sides going up until the thin black obi around my waist. Dark knee lent tights underneath. Flat boot met wear the tights ended and fingerless gloves ran up both my arms 5 inches above my elbow. My normal outfit the one had on me when I left was now aches. My indigo waist length hair was now a die pitch black two pigtail on the top of her head was cut slightly so it would ended under her shoulder blade.

Kiba lesson though me that it is difficult but one can change their scent strong scents like smoke can cancel out your natural scent so for the two days I was in the rice village I rented a room at a inn filled the bath tub and slept In the cinnamon scented water. I changed my usual shampoo and other female and hygiene products .

Shinos bugs and sense chakra and the byakugan eyes can pick up chakra signals and so not only I took a special pill that decress chakra. and sence I never had that much to begin with I'm at villagers level. I also made a pill that would that changes my chakra signals. Both pills having a temporary effect of 5 days more than enough time to make it to my destination.

My lavender eyes now hazel brown thanks to contacts and foundation makeup to hide any sign of haven to use my blood limit (the veins on the side of my face) Red painted lips to hide the real reason behind the foundation. Food for the journey and my hygiene product in my small hand bag I both in the rice village. My old bag burned whit the rest of my old things.

My kunai, shurikens and an album I couldn't bring myself to leave behind I mailed to the hidden waterfall village that would reach there a day after I arrive as to not get caught whit it on me. After 4 days of dramatic changes and double checking I was on my way to my horizon.

**4 days later **

It was a little after noon and I had just had lunch. I was walking again. The walk until then was quiet peace full and I found that I liked cinnamon buns haven stopped and bought it in a small town I past. I'm a natural in playing the flute I learned that on the second day when I met up and travelled with some musician for 5 hours.

Yes it was peaceful and I was enjoying myself. There wear times ninjas from the left and other country would stop and approach me but they would only ask if I was okay or because they wanted to know my name and were I was headed. A couple of ambus ran past me not given me a second though. And so I was comfortable having been proven again and again that my descays was perfect.

"HINATA-CHAN" a loud voice echoed the forest.

"HINATA-SAMA." Another joined in.

"Naruto, lee be quiet." A female voice yelled fallowed by an "OUCH!" "your too loud forehead" a voice just as loud said.

"what did you call me ino-pig?". I stood there frozen as the voices made their way closer I should run leave or better yet ignore them but I don't.

"how troublesome." A lazy voice was heard.

"why do you have to be so loud." A male voice said follow by barks

"the sooner we find hinata-sama the sooner I can leave." A stern voice stated.

"can't we get along for hinata sack?" A female voice of reason. I stood there as they came into view.

They looked at me all of the kiba and akamaru sniffed the air.

Neji activated his byakugan.

Shino shock his head when his bugs reported. They didn't recognize me.

I could leave, Continue walking. Turn my back and continue my journey to my destination on time just like I planned. Yet instead of walking away I walk to them. "what are you doing here?" I asked more shocked than anything else.

"none of your business kid." Neji said annoyed. The group continued walking but kiba and shino stood still In front of me. they looked at me and I looked back. "looking for a friend." Shino stated.

"what are you guys doing?" Naruto yelled. We ignored him.

"hinata why did you leave?" kiba asked sadness in his voice.

"hinata?!" the rest of them finally caught on. And just like that I'm surrounded by them all in attack mode all but kiba and shino my old team.

"you can't fight us all hinata we're bringing you back by force if have to."

"why would you betray the village hinata"

"we trusted you"

"you were supposed to be are friend" "

just like sasuke" "

SHUT UP!" I yelled silencing the echoes of complaints. The tears fall but I pay them no mind. "selfish all of you. Bring me back my force, betray, trust, if you were my friend in the first place you wouldn't say or even think those things….. you'll know that would never….i wouldn't betray the village I wouldn't betray your trust…i.i just. " I sobbed kiba tries to hold me but I move away.

" all of you have what to live for. people that love and praise you. a sun that would shine for you in your time of darkness. None of you have to wonder who you are or what your wort is. Your all strong and growing stronger each day. And I'm left alone in the cold. I want that. I deserve to be happy too. I deserve to know who hinata really is!" I shouted and their attack stance are dropped.

"hinata-sama let us help you we can find who you are back in kohona together." Neji pleaded I shocked my head.

" You know I can't. And you know why. I could never be anything else but the weak shameful huyga heiress in the huyga complex. And in the village I'm the pitied bullied shy girl. I'm being suffocated by what I'm supposed to be and what I'm not."

"what about your team what about what they feel" sakura said

"you can't just leave them like that hinata your being the selfish one" Naruto shouted

"back off Naruto hinata isn't sasuke." Kiba grolowed at him getting into attack mode facing the rest of the rookies.

"yes hinata is hinata we trust her. she wouldn't leave us if she didn't fell like she had to. in order for our team to grow we each need to grow on our own. So if she really wants to go we well defended her choice. Why? Because that is what friends do." Shino said getting into a fighting stance ready to defend me too. I widen my eyes as I look at my teammates.

"Mina! I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I said regreting not haven told them. I should have known they would have understood me.

"it's ok hinata. I'm kind of happy you didn't really. This is the first time you allowed yourself to be selfish and go after what you want. We're proud of you." Kiba said with a toothy grin. akamaru barked his approval and Shino nodded.

I cried more touched by their words.

"what about the clan hinata-sama." Nejii asked. I wiped my tires and look at him straight in the eyes.

"they can't disowned me as heiress without I being dead or sealed. The only way I would not be heiress is if hanabi truns 20 and I'm yet to be proclaimed head of the clan. That leaves me 9 years I'll be back before then." I said seriously

"they'll seal you as soon as you step foot into the huyga land." Neji said worry and disgusted by the idea of me being sealed. I smiled. I really do love my cousin.

" as the heiress I'm intitle to train as I see fi . a match for the position of head between me and hanabi would most likely be put in place. plus leaving the village is a sin against konoha there is no rule stating that the heir has to stay between the compound wall or whiten the village. As far as huyga rules go I'm breaking none. And hopefully when I come back I wouldn't have to worry about the caged bird seal." I said smirking evilly about my planes for the huygas when I returned.

Neji signed " 8 years eleven months not a day more. I expect you home 2 weeks before hanabi's birthday. Understood." He said firmly no room for back talk and truthfully I wouldn't dream on it.

"hai. Neji-nisan." I answered even if it wasn't a question. Tenten came up to me and hugs me. I hug back.

"don't make him worry to much." She said.

"take care of him for me" I whispered in her ear.

"WE SHALL HAVE A GREAT SPAR BETWEEN US YOUGHTS WHEN YOU RETURN." Lee shouted anime tears leaking down his face. I nodded.

" that's it. your just going to leave her go after we did so much to find her." ino complained

" neji's eyes. kiba's and akamaru's nose and shino's bugs all conclude that the girl before us isn't hinata huyga. And she never admitted in being her either." Shikamaru said hand in his pockets walkind back toward kohona. I smile at his tactics he nodded. Choji soon fallow behind him only glance at me for a few second whit a chips filled grin.

"Whoever you are I love the outfit." Ino stated running behind her team.

" hinata-chan can't you…" naruto started but was knock in the head by sakura and for once I felt he deserved it.

"shut up baka she promised she'll come back and the hinata I know doesn't break a promise" sakura said firmly. Naruto and sakura eyed each other than their eyes were on me.

"it's my ninja way." I said smiling at them. Sakura smiles back Naruto grins and they walk off theto join neji and the others.

"When you come back we'll eat ramen together." Naruto shouted behind. And I'm glad he isn't there to see my face at the mention of ramen. But kiba is and he laughs at my exception.

"finally admitting you don't like ramen huh." He nudged me

"Cinnamon buns are way better." I said. and they look at me confused so I take out the container both with a dozen cinnamon buns and give them each one. Kiba eats it given peace to akamau as shino shares with his bugs. I smile at them.

"it is much better then ramen."shino said.

"seconde best right after meat." Kiba stated. I hugged them tears in my eyes and watched them leave before turning back and walking to my horizon knowing when I go back to my home. My friends would be there waiting for me.

**Whit the groupe**

"neji are you sure it is okay like this?" tenten asked her teammate "

of course not if I could have my way she would be with us heading back to kohona and in 4 years she'd be clan head" neji hissed.

"what ! if you don't want her to go why didn't you fight for her you just let her leave" Naruto yelled

"Naruto could have a point neji I mean hinata isn't the strongest out of us and she has the byakugan what if something happens to her" ino said worried.

"how troublesome. She'll be fine!" shikamaru lazy voice stated with a yawn.

"your just too lazy to care." Ino stated irritated.

" she didn't look like she had enough food on her maybe you should have help her reach her first stop." Choji suggested "

YES YOUGHTFULL FRIENDS SHOULD HELP EACH OTHER!"

"what if she changes and doesn't want to come back when she gets stronger." Sakura worried

"like sasuke." Naruto whispered

"be quiet." Kiba words were quiet barely a whisper yet the held acid silencing the groups complaints.

He and shino were walking silently in front of the groupe ever sense they said goodbye to hinata. Now both had stop back turn to their friends.

"you were there right. none of us recognized her if she didn't come up to us and I didn't take the shot we would have past her thinking she was nothing more but a travelling villager." He stated

"she stop to talk to us instead of walking away and leaving us in the dark. Why? Because she trust us." Shino said

" not trusting her after she put her trust in the same people that ignored her when she was suffering alone. Is disgraceful and selfish." Kiba snapped still not looking at them.

"I want her to be there in kohona whit us where I know she'll be safe. But it isn't about what I want. Hinata deserved to happy and make her own decisions." Neji said emotionlessly.

"but…what if." Naruto started.

"NARUTO hinata-chan isn't sasuke. You heard her write she'll keep her promise. It's her nindo." Shikumaru said laziness momentarily forgotten.


	3. silver drangons! one of me 6 of them

I had reached the land of waterfall. It was beautyfull the the air was fresh and humid and the villagers were nice and smiely. I was instantly remainded of shino when buterflies and dragonflies romed the sky dancing in the wind as children laugher filled the astmosphere. I was so caugh up in the exploring. I had forgotten I hadn't eaten a thing ever since this morning and it soon past 2. Remainded by the loud growled of my stomic I bought squid on a stick and aimlessly walked around. I had finaly finish the satisfying salty treat when I realized I was deep in the forest. Kiba always said I was absent mainded when I was eating. I started looking for a way back to town fallowing my ears I was leaded to a larg cabing were I could hear what sounded to be people training.

The cabin was of wood an old style log cabin with opened wooden shutters and a wide door in which I could see four men in blue komonos with a giant silver dragon on it. They looked to be dancing with what looked like a cristal blue aura fallowing there every move. I was hipnotized and soon enough I was at the door way watching not four but six silver dragon blue komoto men preforming what was similar to certain junken attacks with what I saw then was water they her manipulating with there chakra. I must have been there for sometime because they stoped and looked at me.

"hey you don't you have something better to do?" one of them shouted to me. he had red hair and black eyes. I blushed and open my mouth but nothing came out.

"great a dummy!" another said. he had black long hair pulled in a high ponytail and emaral eyes. he crossed his arms and glared at me.

"we'll at less this fan girl isn't noisy." A loud voice said. I blushed at the though of looking like a dumb fan girl.

"ano.." I started. And the loud boy with wild brown hair and even browner eyes was in my face and I was instenly remainded of kiba and Naruto. I step back a few steps. And blush

"I not a fan girl I don't even know how you are." I stated and the room went quiet. Then the huge buff guy with silver hair and blue eyes laughed. I blushed deeper.

"then what are you doing here if I may ask" a shaved head and two percing in his left ear stated he had on darck shades so I couldn't see his eyes.

"ah! I got lost then I heard the sound of you guys training I though I could aske for direction." I said softly.

"by staring at us ?" the last to speak was shorther then the others who looke about 6.5 but was still taller then my 5.7. he had brown waist lent hair that was braided and tied at the end.

"I got caught off gard by your fighting style it was gracefull pretty it looked like a dance I felt like I was being called." I blurred not really thinking.

The mixture of kiba and Naruto grinned "you liked it huh want me to teach you a few moves. I'm kou by the way" i blinked.

"I'm hinata an-o-o I think I already got some of the movies." I said. more like whispered but they heard and the one that called me a dummy arched a brow as the other stared.

"care to demonstrate that." He said handing me a pouch full of water that was tied to his waist.I became nervous but i take the pouch after putting down my bag and walk in and position myself because I realy wanted to try the dance haven always wanted to dance but never having the chance since it was frown on in the huyga clan.

I stood in the middle of the smooth wooden floor and summon a little bit of water with my chakra and position myself in the junken stance only I made sure my heals weren't touching the ground and althered the space between both feet so that I could keep my balance. I raised my chin a breath before strating.

I push the water to my left creating a perfect line then brought it to myself as I bend my right legs lowering myselft to tha position were my left leg was streached out and I was almost sitting on my right ankle. Using my upper body and my ancle I spin around twice rising as I do to create the illusion of a tonado of water and my purple komono. I stop and send the water up and execute a barck flip then quickly catch the water but a little falls on the floor. I stand up straight and bring my right knee to my chest the water in a ball shape over my head. I try to make it stretch thin and freez in my droobing the tempeture in the water similar as we do to our bodies to sweat but I ended up loosing it all together and water fall on me. I was chocked by the cold liquid and jump alittle forgetting about the water I drop earlier. One thing lead to another and I'm on my back on the wet floor. Six male face surrounding my body.

"not bad for you first time" kou stated with a devilish grin.

"got furder then I expected. I'm max." the red head said

" I must say your performance was quiet alluring. I'm takushi, the pleasure is mine." the shave headed one complemented.

" your reaction when the water hit you was priceless. I'm ron" the buff silver head on chuckled a little.

"zen." The long haired dark haired boy introduced himself.

The man with the braided waist lent hair afford me his hand and then pulled me up when I accepted it. "kira" he smiled at me. I blinked step back and bowed at them "I'm hinata. Nice to meat you"

I looked up the six pair of eyes watching me I blushed slightly and pocked my fingers together "ano.. gome about the mess I could never full grasp freezing the water even being allied to water." I apologized.

"no sweat nata-chan I had trouble with that part too hell max here still can't fully get it " kou said pointing at the red head to his left who slap the hand away. I giggled

"all jokes aside you wasn't that bad out there a little trying and you'll be doing that number in you slep." Run stated.

"you can't be thinking about.." max started "she did learn quiet a bit after watch us once. It's quite inpressesive" takushi interrupted.

"yeah but she's a girl!" ron said. they all eyed me from head to toe and I instenly wished I wasn't wearing form fitted wet cloths and missed my old attired that covered my curves when pink appaired on each of there face making turn crimson.

Kira cleared his troath and I was tankfull for the distraction. " but she isn't a fangirl" he pointed out and they nodded in union after a minute of thoughfull silence.

"Welcome to the team hinata" kou said and smilling and a few smirking face was directed at me.

"master yon would never approve." Zen stated.

"your right…. I don't" we all faced a tall white haired man white a long white beared dreesed in a black komono with a giant silver dragon. He eyed me.

" there two condition two inter the silver dragon the first is you have to be allied with both the water and wind element"

"I'm allied with them both." I said hopeful though it wasn't a question.

"and you have to be male" I finished and I felt all me hope die. I had realy loved dancing even if it only lasted a few seconds. "w-w-what if I promise to work hard and do my best." I mentally cursed my stutter. The old man laughed and I felt like I said the most stupidest thing in the world. "please female you couldn't even complete the warm up steps" I said and I felt embarrassed " you can't even trun water to ice. Pathetic " That was a low blow and it hit hard being called hurtful words all my life didn't make the pain any less real or painful. I hung my head as master yon ordered the guys to follow and I stay there until the soundof foot steps is no more.

I took me an hour but I found I way back to the village I rented a room in a cheap inn disiding I would be a good break form sleeping on the ground the past week and sleep comsumes me as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next morning the first thing I do is check to see if my things had arrived. And picked them up I roomed the Saturday morning market feeling down think to master yon 's word yesterday. I stopped at a stand seeling scrolls and my eyes land on a pack full of water scrolls that were in a special if bought all at once. I stare at it and thing back to yon-sama's word "you can't even turn water into ice." I whispered. I light bulb went on and I grab the scrolls and pay for them before I change my mind. I headed to the inn the check out and grab the rest of my things then made a b-line to the forest. I set up camp by the river I had past yesterday trying to find my way back to the village and open the scroll laid all 10 scrolls in front of myself. They were named in big black letter. And I read until I found what I'm looking for.

Water style: water wipe (I already know it but there room for inproment)

Water style: water billet (I would mind shotting master yon with some of those)

Water style: water sheld (sound usefull hope yon-sama don't know it wouldn't want him to difelct my bullets now would i)

Water style: ice dom ( very funny tease why don't ya….argg I hate ice!)

How to change the water's form. ( BINGO!) I reach out and pick up. After putting all the other scrolls away I spend the whole night reading and re*reading the scroll only stopping to eat diner and then sleep. Next morning wake up before sun rise at 6 and I other to inprove my statima after to hours of running in which I did 10 laps around the forest (it was bigger and had more cuves then I expected) practice my water wipe taking a few pages out of gai and lee's book I swore to do 500 kick 250 on each leg and 500 punches 250 each and if I fall in and then add 500 more the every time I fall in (so the first time I'll do 500 kicks and 500 punches the second time I'll do 1000 kick and punches, the trith 1500 and so on) by the time lunch time was here had done 2500 kicks and punches. I couldn't blink without winsing in pain. I eat the left over from last night. And slept( past out) for 30 minutes.

When I work up I stretched my muscle doing some gymnastic. Putting my flexability to the test and push the limites by stay in the painful and akward stance for a full before repeating it at least twice before moving on the the next one. About and hour and a haft of that i then went back on the surface of the river and made a water wipe only this time instead of wiping I streach it out and attempt to freeze it . the scrool I read said to not only slow down the moleculs in the water but also in the air around the water creating the perfect inviroment for ice. By the time it was time for lunch I got about 1/3 of the supposed water staff to turn to ice. I didn't even made it fully inside the tent before falling asleep (passing out) the next morning I got up and do it all again.

It's been a week ever since I started training an so far I could do 20 laps around the forest in 2 hours. I fall in twice per days at most and I could freeze my hold staff and hold it for about 10 minutes. I was currently walking to the cabin and like before I fallowed the sound of the guys training and was hypnitized to the open door and I couldn't help but stare and silently wish to be there with them. I shack my head and wtch them with anelazing eyes I observed every movement of their muscle and the placement of their fingers and toes.

"hinata" the voice stapped me out of it and I turn around to a sweaty and panting kou.

"what are you doing here?" he asked between breath.

"staring at us." Max said walking over to us. I blushed at the though of what I must have looked liked watching them like that.

'are you sure your not a fangirl?" zen asked joining us. I shocked my head furiously.

And blushed even moore when I heard ron familiar laugh and kou's chuckled.

"ano what time do the training usualy start?"I asked fingers clashing in an old habit.

" we train from 9 starting with what you just witness and then fallow master yon oders for the day until 11 pm." Kira answered. I eyes widen (I definatly need to inprove mey statima if I want to join them.

"why did you ask?" zen crossed his arms.

"better yet why are you here distracting my team." Master yon voice echoed and as if being caught (because we were) each of us stiffen and then hurried to our place. I just stood there not having were to go. Master yo walked up to me. "this is a place of work and train if you are not participating which you are obviously not. Leave." His voice was quiet but the held authority. I took all my courage to raise my shin and walked of with a 'huh' and even so it the confidence only lasted until I was facely hidden by the green of the forest where I allowed my legs to shake.

During the next week I altured my ruteen a little I would wake up still a 6 but I'll run as fast as I can for a total of 4 hours and a inprassive 60 laps around the forest. Then I'll streached and pratice my gymnastics on the river (and not on land like the week before) eat lunch and then partice the rutine the guys do every morning as a warm up. As the week go by the rutinne became the most relaxing and fun part of the day.

Monday morning I was in front of the cabin at 8.59 sharp. I could see the guys getting in place and master yon sitting on a chair over looking them.

" no mistacks today I want it perfect on beat." He was saying in that voice I hated so much yet couldn't help but want to obey.

" get read on my count." I quickly started walking in I position myself all in the back beside kou I the starting position I was waiting for him to say go but when it never came I looked up and ssaw the guys looking at me and confusion and master yon and his eyebrow raise in a what-you-gonna-do expretion on his face. I wanted nogthing more but to wipe that look of his face. ( I not normaly such a person less then a month ago I was shaking and cry because my father glared at me. be for some reason I fell like his doing all of this because he wants we to impress me and not because he holds a deep hatred for me.) I took a deep breath and redo the ruteen I did more then a hundred times before on the river. My flip were perfectly exiccuted and my ice staff was solide and not a drip of water was wasted. I finished proud of myself and for the first time since I stated I looked over to the guys who had big grins on there faces and kou and ron was given me two tubs up. I glance at master yon as he was standing up. I watched as he made his way to me. holding my head high when he circle around me like a shark before attacking it took everything I had not the tremble.

"you were on a half of second. Your movement were thigh clean confident with such amusement yet it lacked grace and it was painfully obvious that you'r not completely confortable in your body." I didn't know how to fell about his words. So I said and did noghting. He walked back to the group and turn to them. "follow" he commanded. Then started walking I didn't move I was a little disappointed in myself as I watched master yon walk away but then he truned around and locked his eyes whit mine. "all of you." I felt myself smile and I rush to the group and was coverd by word of complaiment about my proformance and a few pointers in what I did wrong and how to correct it. I laughed when ron hugged me and exclaim "yoou were fucking A." I blushed and before master yon odered for silence (which we complayed ) I remember thinging how great it felt to have a team again. and later that day when zen and max offered to help me limp over to my tent because of my sore musculs for the most extreme work out and training I've ever done I remember thinking just before driefting of to sleep how great I felt to be tired and yet couldn't wait to do it all again tomorrow.

**Master yon prov.**

The first time I saw the pale brown eyes girl with pitch black her and subductive body wraped in her violet komono. I didn't spar her a second glance. I dismissed her as another fangirl interrupting my students training. She was pretty. Beautiful even so it wasn't no surprised when the guys stoped what they were doing and gave her their attention. They may have complained but if she would have batted her eyes and push out her chest like the other horlets do. the guys would have each asked her on a date. ( I've seen it happen and neither of them could clame to have never dated a fangirl). I was about to intervene when the girl blushed and shyly proceeded to informed then that she didn't know them and "I got caught off gard by your fighting style it was gracefull pretty it looked like a dance I felt like I was being called" she was staring at the fighting style not them. I smirk. Interesting. The she said something else. " I think I already got some of the movies." She said I was even more interested. She took the stance and was going fine for a first timer she even looked like she was confortable in the stance her movement were beautiful yet were sort of stiff it remainded me of the huyga's junken. She was streaching the water over her head but instead of freezing it and continuing the technique with the ice staff the water she was wielding rain on her she jumped clearly startled seconds later she was on the floor wet with the six students around her. They were smilling and I heard talk about she being a member. I quickly made my interence and cut her rope at the bud saying she had to be a man to join. tI was bullshit at his purest form. it wasn't truth some of the best water allied ninjas where powerful strong women but with a dojo full of attractive men and in a world full of crazed rabbit fangirls I need to be carefull.

A week later she was there again staring only this time her eyes seemed to fallow the movement of the muscul little details like their fingers and toes I could see her eyes scanning them all in. the boys stopped again when they saw her they were quite taken by her ever since that day she turned them all down they've even asked why I couldn't make an exception and leave her join since we're mission a member. I glared them to silence.

A week past again only this time she walked in the dojo and took the starting stance next to kou in the back I made a sign telling the boys to step away and eyed her daring her to impress me and she did. Her staff was solid the flips and turns on point. It was obvious that she spent her time praticing training to hearn her way in those past two weeks. Her movement were stil stiff as a board and her proformance laked grace which I informed her. Before ordering her to follow. The first few weeks after that was a mess. She'd fall behind when they were to do their laps aroung the forest. Be the first to collapse at every training. The boys would take truns carrying her back to her tent before I offered her a room in the dojo. She could hardly stay on the water for to long after proforming medium jutsus. She did however catch on the movements and fighting style fast my guest would be because it's the part she seemed to enjoy the most and thou she never could get an attack right on the first try she never gave up trying again and again until she could do it in her sleep. It toke her 3 weeks to blush the minimum whenever they would be requested to strip to their undergarments before doing underwater training. But then again it took 3 week for the guys to learn how to sneak glances at her without getting caught.

But after months of trainning she was walking training even resting on heavy and strong currents preforming complicated jutsus without breaking a sweat. She could keep up with the boys on their laps and even push them to their limit teasing them when she got close and or overtaking them. She would still sometimes collapse since she made it a point to give her best each days the only difference is that she would have to wobble to her room on her own because instead of having 1 of my students living in the dojo too tired to make it home I had 7. She stop blushing confortable in her body or maybe oblivious of her drooling teammates. They had become a team one that I was proud of.

18 months have passed since I started practicing with the group I later found out was named the silver dragon. 19 months ago I left the leaf and was listed as a missing nin. I changed my outfit sent and appairance in order to leave kohona and find myself at my first stop the hidden village of the waterfall. On the first day I got lost and found a cabin with were just happened to be the dojo for the ron , zen ,max, kira, kou , takushi, members of the silver dragon trained by master yon a water jutsu specialist and an old sumnin of the mist.

Trainning with them was different form training with my father or neji or even kiba and shino and kurenai-sensei. When I was left behind running my laps. The boys didn't tell me not to push myself or that I should take a rest. They joked saying things like "are you checking out our ass back there." Or "I wouldn't be behind if I was you nata-chan. kou likes to eat a lot of beans." To which I would blush and or widen my eyes in horror. And push myself to run faster. Master yon wouldn't confort me like kurenai-sensei or call me useless of disgraceful like my father instead he'll tell me to concentrate or call out " you falling behind girl!" whit that impress me look in his eyes. and I feel the need to do just that.

When we spar neither of them went easy on me no where they cruel. They would even tell me what I did wrong and correct the holes in my defence. Instead of pointing out how weak my punches were they would advise that I use my speed and flexibility to my advantage still helping whenever I ask for strength training. They were like family to me although I would prefer my family not gap at me whenever we do underwater training but even that I love about them and truth be told I was gaping too it was less obvious since I didn't have to search very hard to catch well-toned chest, strong arms and beautifully formed abs there was after all one of me and 6 of them.


	4. crow

**i know this is the shortess chapter i've ever made but it has my first fighting scene and i know it's obvious if you ever visited my profile that this is my first fanfiction and so my first fighting scene. i plan on doing a lot of fighting scenes in this story so hopefully i'll be a pro in writting fighting scenes by the end. again it's my first so be gentle. and if you have and pointers for me. i'll love you forever. :) **

**oh and i don't own naruto! dude i don't even own my own car yet do you think i could own the world most seen anime?**

* * *

today was the last day of the water festival hidden in the waterfall. a month longue festival where a great parade would match though all the different cities and little towns and village were vender would set up there bootes and sell deep fried everything or oversize sweet and set up games were you came win giant stuff bears and goldfish that would die two days after. And at the end of the festival they would all gather in the heart of the village hidden in the water fall it's capital and brith fire works of all colours would filled the night sky as it's loud bang filled the air over the ohs and ahs of the crowd

hinata was practically jumping with exitment. Kohona had festivals and parades but never one as grand as this and even so the huyga considered themselves above childish behavor and so woul only grace the village with their presence for about a hour were they would sit or stand still before going back to the complex.

"wow there nata-chan, a whole month and still your tanks on full. when you gonna run out of gas?" Kou teased putting his hand on her head as stop her from bouncing.

"ano gomen, I just never really been to a festival before and now I'm in one." She smilled brightly looking up to her teammate.

All the membered of silver dragon were clad in a silk black komono wih the signature silver dragon on it's back. They wore the usual nijna shoe and the cuntines of water hanging slightly on their hips by a rope tied around their waist. Each member wore and obi of a different colors. Which match the colouring of the the water in their cuntine.

Max's was green

Ron's blue

Kou's was red

Takushi's was green

Kira's was purple

Zen 's was yellow

Hinata's komono was also black however her obi was of a mixture of bright yellow, pink, neon and orange. Instead of one she had four water cuntines tied around her waist hanging loosly on her hips.

They wowed the crownd with raibow coloured water works. Sort of like a day time firework only instead of fire and sounds of small explosives. Their was water and gentle splashs. A couple of flips and tricks, some justsu here and there nothing all that serious and or cmplecated. They had already gone though todays routine and were free to do as they pleased. The guys were everywhere at once, flirting ,eating getting into shouting match with the love strocked girls boyfriends, running form obsessive fangirls and some very unhappy and now priseess game bootes owners. All and all it was a sunny smiley and warm day in the land of waterfall.

Hinata took this time to order all her favorites junk food that she wasn't allowed or had the chance to eat during training with master yon and the silver dragons. She had managed to wound up in the deep end of the forest while she was greedily consuming:

A small box of shimp and fish flavored fried nooddle.

A huge origami with beef filling.

And a normal sized cinnamon roll.

Thanks to her bad habit she only notice how far she a really gotting into the forest during her meal after she finished eating.

Loving the piece and gentle sounds of the wind through the leafs in the tress and songs of the brids churping and small animals running acrosse the grass and dirt pated grown.

sitting at the base of a large tree she stretched out and yawned and fell fast asleep only to be woken up 1 hour later by something falling on her lap. She blinked at the neatly rolled up scroll and then looked up at the leaf ambu that had just land infront of her. She jumped to her feet and blush at her enbarresement 'what think of a ninja sleep so soundly? I didn't even hear him approche'

'ano gomen miss it seems that I droped that.' The crow masked ambu said pointed at the scroll she now held in her grip. Hinata blinked and then fallowed his gaze to the scroll in her hand and blush. " kami I must look like an idiot! But there just something off about this ambu." She smilled up at him and bowed in apologie

"no no it's okay if anything I should be the one apologizing for my rectlessness!" he was know waving his hand franticly infront of his masked face.

Looking down at her hands trying to hide the blush and ignore the nagging voive in her head that was scrowling her for not haven sense him in the first place and to get hit with a scroll, what if it was a kunai? Sleep is no excuces for recklessness.

Twirling the scroll in her hand in a nervious acte. She stretched out her arm to hand it to him. Her eyes widen and she quickly retracted her arm just before the mask man could grapes the scroll. She was staring at the scroll in her hand, more pesifectly the seal.

"ano is everything okay?" his voice held none of the light hummor it did before.

Gently raising her head she started at the mask man in silence. Neither of them moved but the tension in the air was thick.

" the huyga is a prestigious clan that are well know for it's secretsy and coldnest especially toward none huyga clan memberes. Why is it do you have a scroll sealed with the huyga head's seal?" Her voice was calm and demanded. The masked ambu visibly tensed. only a hand full of people outside of the main branch and a few branch members that are closed to the head have seen the huyga's head seal and could recognize it at first glance. Unlike most clans the head's official seal the one used by the head isn't like the the family crest. so a random female member of silver dragon or any random girl wouldn't be able to identify it even thief sometime walk with a picture to compare it. It's that complex. But being the heiress (wetheir the huygas liked it or not) hinata partically grew up with the seal and so could spot it a milles away. So her identifying the seal was a shock to the ambu. Hinata made sure to keep her eyes on the ambu that she felt sure right now was not of the leaft. Cloud maybe? Etheir way she would have to figth him and more importantly question him.

The forest was now quiet, the brids stopped singing and the animals were cuddled up in their home. The wind blew gently making the small loock of hair that must of escaped her thigh bun while she slept earlier dance across her face. And just then he attacked.

It was instincked that got her to dodge in time not for his speed but the attack even if she was waiting on it. it was carelessly up front. "this is not the way ambus fight!" hinata though to herself. The man whoever he was. Was sending wild punches. Dodging each one of them with ease hinata quickly put the scroll into her obi and continued to study his movements. "for an ambu his movement are very predictable. Right left right le. What the!" out of no were he spat a fire ball at her and instinks got her out of the surprise attack with nothing more then a second degree burn on her left hand. She jumped back putting some space between then and eyed the mask man.

"shit! He made me think he was predectible to get me too confortable to launch that attack on me. he didn't even make any hand signs!" still keeping an eye on the mask leaft impersonator she spared a glance at her arm and grimaced a the torch komono sleeve and bruned skin. Tearring the sleeves of the right arm she then proceeded to tie her arm as best as she could in under 30 second while still making sure not to take her sight off of her opponante ignoring the stinging pain in her arms when she thighten the cloth.

'ku ku ku , did I hurt you ?" he said taking a rather relaxing posse and she could all but see the cocky smile on his face. Hinata grunted before disaparing into the trees.

"are you running honey? No ! you don't seemed like the type. Observing. Bet I could find you" he yelled into the wind.

Hinata was kneeling down on a branch high up on a trees hidden behind leaves. Her oppornant was clearly in her view. She ignored what ever it was he was shouting. Useless chichat to spych her out no mistaking it. " he didn't use any hand signs to summon the element which could mean he's allied with fire. Or that his that good and could summon any element as he wish." She was depatting which was more lickly when the sting in her left arm reminded her of her injury . " better to just assume he's that good can't afford to underestimated him again." She thoug still eyeing the man. He was turning around on himself scanning the trees and listen for any sounds. " if that's the case better to not get into a long battle with him. Some long rang water acttack would do" as she though this she reached to her sides where she had tied her four countaner of water only to come up empty. Her eyes opened wide when she distanly remembered waking up between her slumbber to take off her water cuntines in other to sleep confortably. She mentely kick herself. "I guess I'll have to go hand to hand." She singhed but then smirked when she remembered she had her kunais in the hoster attached to her rigth thigh. She reach up her skirt a pulled out five of them then stood up. Good thing to, because the mask man was looking right at her derection a senister smile hiding under his mask. It didn't bother her thou. She only smirked back at him before sending two of her kunai one behind the other at him and disappearing from view. She heard the sound of metal hitting metal a second before appeared behind him and force a kunai in his thigh before he was able to swing at her. By the time he did she was gone again. She appeard behind him once more and flung another kunai. But just before he could defelect it like the others before with his owns she was in his face and landed her fist to his jaw. The impact made him take a few steps back. He held his head down for a few second when he finally looked up hinata was twirling the kunai she sent at him in her middle finger.

"you hit like a girl." He said smoggly. Just then a peace of the mask crack and fell revealing a doucble chin and thin cream lips , the corner of his mouth was pulled up in a small teasing smile.

"I agree I'll have to work on that." She smirked back at him.

Seconds later they push of and was matching each other attacks. Metal meatting metal kick being block and punches intercepted. 2 minutes later they jumped back just eyeing each other.

Hinata wasn't tired but even thou she was up to his speed and was blocking his attack his punches and kicks had a lot more strength to them then hers and so her not yet fully developed and brunt arms were taking damage.

"what are you thinking about princess?" he said teasing her again with that damn smile.

"that it's about time I finish this." She stated taking out one of the kunais she put in her obi for safe keeping and gotting into her fighting stance a kunai in each hand. He frowned.

"I'm rather enjoying myself, I'd though you'd be too." He pouted at the last part.

"I'm sorry to inform you of my boredom." She said attacking him.

"well, then" he dodged her attack and landed a punch to her stomic making her cough up blood. " guess I should get serious." He finished twisted his fist in her gut. Hinata held her kunai between her fingers and place both paws on his arm and lifted herself off the grow she flipped herself over his head. As soon as her feet touched soil she jamped her elbow into his spine hard sending him falling forward. She spon around just as he got to his feet. Wipping the blood off the corner of her lips she eyed him. "dido" he smirked at her response and attacked with four fire ball head straight at her.

10 minutes later, hinata was pinned to a trees. Her hands was held above her head in one of his, her feet were inches of the grown hanging dead. Her body was filled with cut and bruises all over. She was bleeding from the second degree bruns on her arms, left leg and the right sides of her neck.

Her apponante right hand pinned both of hers over her head. His left hand lifeless to his side broken at the shoulder and both bones in his arm. He had deep cuts and was bleeding heavily to his thigh, abdomen and chest. He was breading heavily and was lenin all his weith on his left leg. She haven cut his anckel in their fight. He lained in too her hanging body.

"it was fun while it lasted, it's a pity you have to die. Your my type." He stated licking the burn skin on her neck. Making her wince in pain.

"yeah…fun." She said weakly. he smirted

Still holding her in that hanging possetion he put as much distance between them as possible and took in a deep breath. Just as was blowing out a fire ball she flung her legs up connecting her knees with his jaw making him swallow his fire creation. Not waisting a second she locked his head between her thigh just as he let go of her hands and twist her body to the left breaking his neck. She fell landing on the base of the tree she once been pinned against. The masked man lemmped body fell untop of her dead. She didn't had the strength to push him off. It took everything she had to save herself with that last move and now she was loosing consciousness and she didn't fell like trying to fight it. Just before the darkness consumed her she faddly made out the sound of her name being called in the distance.


	5. family

When I worked up I felt like hell, but I was grateful for the pain. Pain in all my limbs from the top of my head to the tips of my toes meant that I was alive. My muscles were working. And thou it hurt I could move, I could walk and tomorrow the pain will go away and I would feel. To a ninja, to anyone felling pain is much better the felling numb. I opened my eyes and blinked back the fog. The room was white well the ceiling was any way. I took a deep breath and sat up ignoring the pain but somehow welcoming it. I saw that indeed the room was white. bear of any furniture except the futon in which I lie. Looking down at myself I was completely bandaged up like a freshly wrapped mummy clothed in a white hospital gown. I felt my face blush at the shortness of the thin fabric and scan the empty room once more for any cloths. And like the first time I came up empty. To my right a rice paper sliding door. I took another deep breath and raised to my feet unable to hide the pain of my action on my face I grimaced and waited a minute before limping to the door and walking out to find some cloths.

The door lead to a hallway. Taking a right hinata soon discovered that she was in the training cabbing. She reached a familiar door and stretched out her hand to open it when she heard voices from the other side of the door. Quickly retreating her hand she carefuly pressed her hears to the wooden door trying to catch the conversation.

"you may enter!" master yon's unmistakable voice came through the door. She blushed ten shade of red before opening the door and coming face to face with the rest of silver dragon and master yon. They eyed her.

"ano … I just wanted some cloths." She said sheepishly. There was a moment of silence. Then max laughed and the song was music to her hears. It melted away all the tension in the air leaving nothing but comfort.

"even bandaged up still modest. That hinata for ya!" kou said handing her a pill of cloths he was holding.

"I was going to bring it to you." He stated and she nod her thanks before taking the articles.

"and this too" he added handing over a small black square box. Hinata could feel her heart beat quickened. She opened the container with shaky hand and sure enough two brown orbs started back at her. She rush as fast as she could with a limp to her dresser were she stared at her reflection that stared right back with lavender tinted pupiless huyga trade mark white eyes. she slowly turned around to face then. her head hung low and she was grateful that her pitch black hair was loose down her back as it's bangs cover her face shielding her from them. She was desperately scrapping her brain. How could she tell them? How can she explain to them that she was suffocating? And that she needed to get out? To get stronger, for her team, for her family and clan for herself. She was shaking unconsciously.

"calm down hinata you don't have to explain anything." Kou worry words fell on deaf ear.

"yeah it's not like we didn't know." ron slipped out. And then added an 'ouch' when kira elbow him to the side. ron's word made her snap her head up so fast she was getting a headache.

"you knew." She said glancing at one guilty face to another until landing on master yon who stood calmly on the far right his eyes closed. She let her eyes stay on the tall elderly male silently asking if he did too.

" from day one. I had a hunch, your stance was so much like the juuken it was impossible to miss. Stiff as a board!" she blushed to this. so much for her character change being flawless.

"Then there the constant rubbing of your eyes, your contacts must be really uncomfortable and the white of your eyes where hard to miss when they slip from behind the brown of your contacts every now and again." She blushed deeper. So much for her decays being perfect.

"put those two together and I concluded your family name. And who haven't heard of the runaway huyga princess. You really are to change you first name as while as your last. Having two pretty girls witj the same name is what lead to the boys finding out." He commented glancing to the crowed of awkwardly standing young men. She let a ghost of a smile touch her lips as she asked the question eating at her.

"why? You knew who I was but still let me stay you never treated me any different. Why would you do that for me ?" she whispered. A whisper that would go unnoticed by many. But not by them.

"your are friend." Max said simply

" the reward was an insult to you worth." Takushi stated crossing his arms.

"I'v always wanted to meet a princess." Kou said with a blush that made her blush.

" it's not like things would change because we learned your last name" ron pointed out.

" if you left who would be the seventh member of silver dragon?" kira said. but she knew he meant tha she'll be missed.

"your our little sister" zen said smiling a little.. hinata smiled back trying desperately not to let the tears fall and cry of joy from thier words. Once more her eyes landed on master yon. His eyes was open now. Blue Ocean looking at her. Camly he spoke.

" I knew your father, fought against him back when we were both active shinobies. I hated him and every huyga with an equal passion. The idea of rubbing the fact that I trained his rumoured disgraceful and useless daughter into the great shinobi she was destined to be. There is nothing I would love more." He said fire burning in his eyes growing hotter and bigger with every word. The rest of the room sweat dropped and took a step back. 'is this the same stick always calm master yon?' they asked themselves.

"but also." He continued the fire dying down replace with care and something else." by the time I conformed that you were a huyga. You were already one of my precious student. And… my daughter."

It was then that hinata identified the look in his eyes it was the same look her mother would gave her whenever she would see her. The same look she longed form her birth father, hiasha to give her. It was that of a parent silently telling his/her daughter/son ' that they were wanted, that they were protected, that they were a part of the family that they were ….loved.

She lost all the will she had left and rushed to master yon throwing her arms over his shoulders she held him as she cried her tears of joy. She was loved. Master yon was stiff as a board for a while before awkwardly but gently patting her on the back. Soon after they were surrounded by the rest of the silver dragons who were trying to calm the hysterical girl with pats on the head a whispering sweet word that showed the brotherly love. Like they've always done.

All 7 members and master yon sat around a square table sipping on hot tea. It's been about 3 hours ever since their heart to heart. And hinata was now in her usual purple komono although she did not tie the obi for painful reasons and wore some loose pants that she borrowed from ron for also painful reasons and oversized slippers from max because putting on her ninja shoes was also painful. Her hair in her now accustomed pig tail on the top of her head but her eyes were of its original colour free of all artificial colouring.

Hinata sipped her tea and eyed the table occupants. Master yon sat at it's head. Kou max and takushi to his right in that order. zen kira and ron to his left also in that order. Hinata at the bottom.

"who was it that we found you under?" ron asked in a serious tone. The question was obviously eating at them since all of the rest of silver dragon set down their tea to watch her. Even master yon stopped what he was doing and quietly pressed her for an answers by raising his eyebrow at her. She set down her tea and took a deep breath before answering truthfully.

" I don't know." Kira nod and pulled out a scroll from under the table and set it in front of her.

"we found this inside your obi." He stated.

"hai, I think he was a thief the scroll has the huyga head seal on it. he wasn't supposed to have it." she said.

" what kind of thief risk his life for one object. " max asked shaking his head in disbelief.

" maybe I need to leave no witnesses." she suggested.

" a witness is a thief glory. Who else is supposed to spread word of his styles?" max commented still not buying it.

" It may be best to start at the beginning." Master yon pointed out. The rest of the guy silently agree by nodding their head before all turning to watch hinata.

" tell us what happened don't leave out any details." Kou said.

One story later the room was even more confused.

"so he original just wanted the scroll and only wanted to take your life when you call him out the his wrongfully position of huyga property." Kira recapped. Hinata nod.

"doesn't sound like a thief to me." max commented.

"I agree. It isn't unheard of. A thief covering his face. But not one with his fighting skills. They more blunt more daring." Zen stated thoughtfully.

" and you said he was…playful?" kou asked confused.

"yes he it's like he had no true value for his life. he made jokes and even managed to make me smile in a though situation. He never once cried out in pain. Not even when I broke his arm or cut his ankle." Hinata answered.

"sounds like a real freak! must of creep you out." Kou commented felling the shivers run down his spine.

" not really. He made it seemed as if we were two friends sparing in training and not the death battle it really was. Even knowing what he did what he was doing trying to kill me. I held no hatred towards him."She stated dazing off.

"so insanity Is contagious." Max state half amused halt freaked out.

"it's not like that. I'm just weird out how ready he was to die. It was almost like he wanted me to kill him." Hinata snapped back to reality.

"if he wanted to die why fight?" takushi asked curiously.

"maybe he didn't have a choice." Hinata suggested.

"maybe. When we found you he was still conscious. We tried to save him for questioning but it was pointless. We found this seal on him just over his heart" ron said placing a drawing of the seal on the middle of the table for them to see.

" it disappeared when he died. He also had this seal on his tongue. This one however didn't disappear post death." He finish placing another paper with a seal drawn onto it in the middle of the table. Hinata eyes widen when she saw the first seal and she quickly reached out and grab the paper with the seal drawing in black ink.

"this is the caged bird seal." She stated in shock.

"the what seal?" kou said confused.

"the caged bird seal." Hinata repeated and sighed putting the seal down in front of her.

" huyga branch members wear this seal on their forehead. It's to controle their blood line limit and seal away the byakugan and insure it's secret are kept secrets after the user dies. It's also a means to punish a branch member when they disobey." She finish leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

"so …he was a huyga?" max asked confused.

"no, if he was a huyga it would be a placed on his forehead." Hinata answered not wanting to remember the evil part of her clan.

"why is that? " kou pressed. Hinata was about to answer but the zen beat her to it.

"it's psychological. So that they could see it when they look at themselves in the mirror so that others may see it so that they always know that it's there. From the time they wake up to the time they got to sleep. For the rest of their lives. They'll know what they are." He said. and hinata lowered her head and nod.

"that's messed up" max commented only to get it by takushi who let out a "idiot" between his clenched teeths.

"no ….his right….it is ..messed up" hinata stated head still hanging low. Max awkwardly scratch the back of his head as 5 pairs of eyes glared at him.

"and what about the other seal." Kira changed to subject. Hinata slowly raised her head and took the paper with the seal he was handing her and eyed it.

"well it kind of looks like the seal on my friends sai tongue." She said tilting her head to the right to watch it from another angle.

"why does he have a seal on his tongue," max asked grateful for the change in the mood.

"well he's not a regular nin he was trained by an underground organisation named root lead by a council member named danzo." She started.

"a danzo been a while since I heard that name not long enough the men is unhuman." Master yon commented and hinata couldn't help nodding her agreement. She met the man once and it was the first time she met a person she dislike as much as her father did.

" sai was on orphans caused by the war. He and many other were taking in by danzo who trained them. Many died in training but those who survived have a seal place on their tongue making it impossible from them to speak anything of the organisation or of their leader, danzo."

"wow that's …kind of smart that way there is zero chance of betrayal." Takushi stated.

"yeah but that still doesn't help us identify or mysterious nin." Max pointed out.

"not entirely true. We can conclude that the nin was part of some kind of organisation like root. It would explain why he tried to kill nata-chan and why he had to fight." Zen said.

"I don't get it" kou scratch his head.

"think about it." he paused and looked a hinata" you said he was going to burn you right?" she nod "a mysterious brunt body found in the forest in the land of waterfall is nothing new. They would just pace it of as a fight between two nin for kami only know what reason. But a girl clamming to see a masked nin impersonating a leaf ambu carrying top secret huyga scrolls will draw attention. The huygas for one would not be happy about it and will check their storage and when they come up short kohona would have to get involved since it has a duty to protect one of their biggest and strongest clan the biggest and strongest since the uchiha massacre. It would turn ginto a war between the leaf and the cloud." Zen explained

"why the cloud." Takushi asked.

"for centuries the cloud has tried and failed to uncover the secret of the byakugan. They'v tried everything from plugging the eyes out berried clan heads to attempting kidnapping on the heiress more ten years back resulting in the death of one of their own and the death of hinata's uncle." Master yon imformed.

"hai. He saved me and sacrificed himself for my father when the cloud demanded justice for the death of one of their men on huyga territory." Hinata said clenching her fist. " my father and the hokage wouldn't put it past the cloud not to do something like stealing top secret scrolls to find out more about the byakugan and it's secrets." She finished.

"okay but why stay in an organisation like that why not call it quits and leave like your friend did.?" Ron asked.

"sai got out of root as can any root nin if they so wish it. but they don't have the caged bird seal place on them." Hinata pointed out.

"yeah you said something about it being a means of punishment." Takushi reminded.

"if a branch member disobeys any main branch member how knows how can activate the seal can. causing the sealed agonizing pain. the strongest men have said to cry when faced with the pain. place on the forehead the survival rate at first use is 50% no one have ever survived twice. Place on the heart…..i don't know…but if I had to gest I'll say they'll die a painful death." She concluded with a grim look on her face.

"that's not a way I'll like to go." Max commented making a disgusted face.

"there's a saying amongs the huyga branch family. 'you can't choose the way you live. But you an choose the way you die.'" Hinata stated remembering the words she heard for the first time from her uncle just before he left for his death.

"maybe that's why he wanted you to kill him and fight back with every thing he had. It's how he wanted to die." Kira stated The room once again fell silent. Everyone in his or her own thoughts.

"well who ever he was he's not our problem anymore." Kou's cheery voice said breaking the silence.

"your right it isn't our problem. It's hinata's." master yon said. hinata meekly nod.

"hai"

"what! Why? We don't even know if were right if we are. we don't even know who and were they are. Or eve if there's more." Kou protested.

"that's why I have to leave. If someone if stealing my clan's secrets I have to find out how they are and why they're doing what they're doing. And I have to get back what they stole." Hinata said calmly trying to make him understand.

"no affance nata-chan but one of them took you an arm and a leg to put down. If were right these people have nothing to lose. Your not strong enough to fight them." Max said as nicely as he could. Still this made hinata bow her head and shame. 'I can't even defend my clan' she thought to herself.

"I disagree she fought him without the use of her blood line limite and and water jutsu just basic punches kickes and kunai if anything this shows that even in tough situations she can defend herself and as some skill in one on one strategies." Kira said. Making hinata look up with hope in her eyes.

"but losing her water pouch, letting a nin sneak up on her and a scroll falling from the sky hit her on the head. Plus her physical strength is lacking not to say inexistent for a ninja. She also haven't used her byakugan in what….two years?. Going out looking for whoever it is behind this without proper training is suicide." Zen contured. Killing her new found hope.

"I agree. Hinata has no talent as a ninja." Master yon added. And hinata was haven a mental funeral for her hopes and dreams as a strong konoichi in her head.

"but she does have motivation, persistence and a drive that could rival any other." He stated. Then turned to hinata who watched him her eyes pleading for something anything that would allow her to revive her hopes and dreams.

" the rain forest would be an ideal place to train for you. The weather is ideal for training eye techniques and the wild animal and carnival plant would give you no choice but to sharping your senses and improve your survival skills. 2 years there should be enough time" He finish smilling ever so slightly at her. She beamed back at him.

"hai!" she responded excitedly. Kou sighed.

"fine , fine when do we leave?" he asked not looking forward to 2 years in the wild. No one said nothing all avoiding making eye contact with the brunette. He notice.

"what?" he growled out.

"this is something I have to do on my own kou." Hinata explain still not looking up at him.

" you can't be serious" he said in disbelief. Glancing to his silent teammates

"am I the only one not want her to go." He stated in anger. They said nothing. I eyed master yon"you just called her your daughter surely you can't…."

" part of being a parent is knowing when to let go." Master yon interrupted. Kou clenched his fist and lower his head. He had to bite his lips not to swear.

"arigato master yon." Hinata said getting up to leave.

"nata-chan wait" ron said also getting up from his seat. He handed her the scroll that was on the table and 3 other. "we found these tree on our mysterious nin. Seemed like he was carrying more then just one." He stated as she took them. Whispering her thanks she turned and left the room in silence not once looking back at the fuming kou.

"why am I the only one that don't want her to go." Kou hissed at them when she was no longer in hear distance.

"we all knew and accepted that she will leave us one day when we found out who she really was." Zen said

"knowing her she may have left for herself but she'll have to go back for her clan." Kira added

"why should she?" kou asked angery.

"she was born to lead and protect them. She isn't the type to run away from something like that" max said .

" the same clan that insulted and broke her they hurt her until she felt like she had to leave to grow. They even put her in the bingo book and set a reward for her eyes wither she's attached to them or not." He was shouting now.

" her family!" ron simply stated.

Kou hang his head once more and he didn't raise it not even when he hear chairs getting pushed back and the sound of fading foot steps.

"she'll have to heal before leaving. Take that time to say your goodbies." Master yon said before hes steps also faded. Kou only clenched his fits harder until his knuckles turned white and his nails drew blood from his paws.

"We all knew she'll have to leave us sooner or later. We only wished it was later." Takushi voiced letting his presence known to his teammate.

Kou said nothing only continued to bleed from his hand. It was when takushi put his hand on the young man's shoulder before he too exited the room that he allowed his fist to relax and for his hand to hand life less to his sides.

" I though we were a family." He said before leaving the room leaving both seals on the table.


	6. goobye

sorry for the late update. i had a test and i was kinda stuck on how to end this chapter but...as a means for your forgivness i'll be posting the next chapter two days from today so...hm this saturday. :)

p.s i don't own naruto. the manga, anime or person.

* * *

Kou stared at the plain white ceiling looking at the flies flying around the Sol light bulb over the futon in which he lay on his back staring into nothing.

"She's leaving." He whispered absently to no one in particular. Sighing heavily he turned to his side staring out the window at the drack shadows of the trees beside the cabin.

He's been up for hours and have giving up on sleep for about 45 minutes now. His mind replaying the conversation from this afternoon over and over again. He sighed and turned again this time facing the open doorway nothing but blackness. I seemed like his Sol light bulb chassed all the darkness from his room into the hallway were they stood waiting for him to turn off the source leaving them the opportunity to take over.

Kou closed his eyes wanting so bad that he would forget the voices and words of the heated conversation that he'll stop asking himself all the' what ifs' and 'why can'ts' and sleep, he wanted so bad to wake up and be told that everything was a dream for everything to go back to normal.

He opened his eyelids slowly and his eyes met white orbs the reflection of the gentle flames from the candle she held danced in her eyes. He blinked and slowly sat up silently wondering if he was hallucinating. Or maybe he had finally falling asleep and he was dreaming.

He sat on the flat surface of the futon and stared at the figure in front of him who in turn stared back. She was wearing a white night gown that had ridiculous long sleeves and reached to the tip of her toes and did nothing for the figure he knew she had. Her hair was braided and rested over the left side of her shoulder and reached a little over her mid stomach. And her eyes the eyes that staid to the same no matter what colour she they were. Big innocent trusting eyes. that was just screamed to be protected. But also held so much strength and passion. Her eyes was what started all of this. It was because of her eyes that she came here and it was because of her eyes that she was leaving him.

"I can't sleep. And I knew you wouldn't be to so ….." she trailed off.

"how did you know?" he asked curious

"ah hum you never really sleep after we fight you always come over and wake me up to talk to me about it until one of use apologize and everything it okay again." She stated blushing a little.

"I'm not apologizing" he stated as a matter of fact.

"I know I'm not either" she said. he stared at her for what seemed forever and she did too. But then suddenly she averted her eyes to the side as if the sight of him burned her. She clenched the hand that didn't hold the small soccer with the candle on it to her chest and he notice she was holding a scroll in her hand.

"what with that one?" he asked changing the subject. And hinata was happy for it.

" I needed an excused to come see you." She said not looking at him. He stared at her for a second in shock then he let out a light chuckled she watched him laugh for a few seconds before the corner of her mouth pulled up in a small smile. His laugh slowly died down and he patted the space next to him. She accepted his invitation and walked over leaving the candle and scroll on the desk next to the door way and lowered herself carefully next to him resting her head on his shoulder.

As soon as she did so, he talked. About everything and about nothing and she sat there nodding every now and again adding a comment here and there but mostly, she listened not only to his words but to his voice. She loved his voice she found it relaxing and warm like a heavy blanket giving her just the right amount of comfort.

* * *

Kou looked over to the girl on his shoulders she was breathing evenly and peacefully. Soft snores could be heard and he noticed that she must have been tired after the day she had have. He slowly moved her off his shoulders and rest her on the other side of his bed. Amazed when she made no movement of protest only lied there sleeping without a care in the world. He smiled to himself " they can't be serious about sending you off to the wild alone. You'll sleep through the thunder storm." He smiled down at her. her eyelids were closed in peace, her mouth slightly open. He brush a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. And let his hand lingered there for a while staring at her.

* * *

Kou couldn't remember when he fell asleep but he didn't care. Because the silent angel beside him was breath taking. An hour earlier he had woken up to the sweet songs of Sunday morning birds' chirping and when he opened his eyes there she was. Sleeping just a peacefully as she was last night. Ever since then he couldn't take his eyes off of her. and he wanted nothing more then to brush off the strand of hair that escaped their hold off her sleeping face. Just as he reached out, his hand inches away from her face brown eyes met white. They stared at each other before she give him a small smile. Kou responded by brushing her hair away from her face gently his hand brushed against the softness of her cheeks. She blushed.

" ohayo kou-kun" she said in a sleepy voice. Kou nod and then had an evil idea. He held his nose and sat up.

" eww morning breath" he said fanning the area in front of his face. Hinata's eyes widen and she to sat up. She clapped both hands to her mouth and let out a muffled.

"gwomen noswai."

Kou stared at her for a second before bursting into laugher.

"kwou-kang?" she stated. Hand's still in front of her mouth.

" your hahah hair and hahah hah a face." He managed to say rolling on the ground and pointing at her.

Strand of hair stoke out in knots, there were partners on her face from the futon and a little pat of dried drool on the corner of her mouth.

Hinata eyes widen in horror and she began to desperately pate down the knotted hair and scrub at the end of her mouth when kou kept laughing she stood up with the intention of going to the bathroom to clean up but on her way to his door she felt him grab her hand.

Looking down at his sitting form he was grinning at her.

" gomen nata-chan , I was kidding you look beautiful" he said without thinking but then the words reached his own ear and he quickly bowed his head to hide his small blush. Hinata however turned deep red in the face with wide eyes she bowed her head slightly and whispered a small thank you. An awkward moment past then she giggles making kou look up at her in curiosity. She tilted her head to the side and beamed at him.

" you're the best kou-kun." She said her big innocent honest eyes shining down on him. He blushed and just stared at her.

"hinata." He whispered she blinked and looked at him puzzled.

" hai kou-kun?" she watched him in silence as he got up to his feet and approached her. he put both hands on her shoulders and she raised her head to meet his eyes.

Brown orbs stared at her with uncertainty, and nervousness.

"kou-kun. Are you okay" she worried kou was never nervous or uncertain he just did what he knew was right with every confidence in his body.

" hinata … I am ….i-i…" he stuttered and hinata grew more and more worry. ' is he that upset that I'm leaving, I should tell him that'll be okay and that I promise to visit.' She inwardly nod and then proceeded to open her mouth to make her promise but then as soon as she was about to voice the word. Kou spoke.

"I'm in love with you." She looked at him for a while the words slowly sinking in. her eyes then widen and she turned red , redder then she ever did before much deeper then she even though possible even for her.

"I love you. hinata." He said and she bowed her head to hide her raising blush. ' what do I do? What do I say?' she asked herself over and over and over again in her head but the solution didn't seemed to want to come to her.

"hinata i.." he started and just then she turned away and ran through the door unconsciously leaving a shock and hurt kou behind.

* * *

Kou sat up in his futon and watch the sun slowly make it's way from behind the forest he heard the songs of over a dozen different birds- singing in the distance some of the more smaller and bolder ones even sat on his window frame and sang to him. He raised to his feet and exited his room sparing a glance to the soccer with a burnt candle in the middle next to a scroll that sat on the table next to his door way. A few meters down the hall he say a flash of long drack hair run across the hall not even glancing his way. He sigh and entered the bathroom when he came to it. he stared at himself in the mirror noting the heavy drack bags beneath both his eyes and sighed again. He haven slept for more than 5 hour in the past 7 days. He was shocked he haven't past out yet. He washed his face not looking in the mirror once he did he knew he still looked like the undead.

"7 days." He whispered. It's been seven days since he confessed and since then she's been avoiding him. In training she ran faster or slower whatever it took to get away from him. At meals she sat as far away from him as possible and kept her eyes glued to her plate. She dodged him in the hallway and when they met up she pasted him without so much as a "hi". He sighed again. He didn't know what to do beside going back in time and stopping himself from confessing. he tried talking to her but it was hard then he though to talk to someone that was avoiding you, as if you had some kind of disease.

"she's leaving tomorrow." He told himself. If she left he would never sleep again. I couldn't take the way things was between then. he couldn't take not haven her if not as more. Then as a friend. He just needed her there. He needed to at least make sure she'll be okay.

He quickly striped out of his sleeping cloths and entered to shower letting cold water fall on him waking him up for the time being. Silently, he promised himself he was to fix things today for sure.

* * *

Hinata was hiding in a bushes behind the cabbing her knees pulled up to her chest her arms around them keeping them there. It was Sunday meaning no training meaning kou was bound to find her. she's been avoiding him ever since that day. She didn't know what to do . at first it was only to think of a response but then 1 day turned into 2 and then 3 and she just couldn't bring herself to face him and just ran whenever he was near. She felt like an idiot. She wasn't sleeping wasn't eating. She just wanted, no need to know that things would be the same even if she…. she yawned and quickly covered her mouth scrolling herself 'what is kou was nearby and heard her'. just as she tough those words the leaves in front of her parted and she closed her eyes in reflects.

"what are you doing?" the familiar voice said. hinata instantly recognized it and opened her eyes.

"how did you find me?" she asked dumbly. Kira stared at her for a few seconds and stood back up to his full high and held out a hand for her.

"I don't believe in yawning bushes" he said with a hint of amusement in his eyes. she blushed and accepted his hand. Once up on her feet she dusted off her outfit of leaves and dirt and smiled up at her teammate.

"what were you doing in a bush" he asked again.

"Hiding….from kou." She bow her head in embarrassment.

"why?" he asked and even thou she had her head as low as possible he still saw the redness of her cheeks deepened. He nod knowingly.

"a, so he finally confessed to you then." he said crossing his arms. She slowly raised her head.

"you knew." It wasn't a question. But he still answered.

" I though everyone did." He responded raising and eyebrow. She heard his unspoken question and walked to the cherry tree a few steps away and sat down motioning him to do the same. He sat to her right as she pulled her knees up again.

" I knew, at least I had a hunch" she said after a while. He nod

"I figured as much. So … why are you hiding?" he asked looking up at the soft pink of the beautiful full bloomed cherry blossoms.

"I don't know. I can't." she said hugging her knees and resting her head on them.

"your not the type to run away from things, hinata. Don't change that." He said looking over to her.

"I don't want to hurt him." She stated softly.

"Being avoided and ignored by the person you love and confessed to hurts more then you give it credit for." He stated looking back up to the cherry blossom. She raised her head in shock only now realizing what she was really doing and covered her face in shame.

"I'm an idiot." She said

"no, you're just oblivious to the obvious." He said. Silence past between them from a moment before she spoke again peeking through the cracks in her fingers.

"I've never been confessed to before" she admitted. He nod and looked at her.

" how does it fell" he asked a small smile on his lips. She covered her face again, a failed attempt to hid the blush that was forming.

"Warm." She simply answered and he stared at her unknown to her and smiled.

"your really oblivious, hinata" he said to softly to himself before looking back up to the know falling blossoms as the wind knocked them off their branches.

* * *

Kou laid face up on his futon.

"even thou I said so." He sighed out turning to face the door his eye closed. He hadn't bumped into hinata for the whole day. She was getting better at avoiding him. He sighed and open his eyes. and there she was standing at his doorway like she did that night before that morning. He sat up staring at her keeping his eyes on her, he stood up wondering if it was a sleep deprived hallucination.

He stood a few meters away from her not wanting to some much as blink, afraid that she might disappear. She bowed her head and he realised that neither of them was sawing anything and reminded himself that this might be the last chance he had to fix things. He open his mouth to speak.

**Hinata prov**

He looked horrible and I knew it was my fault. I did that to him those drack bags under his eyes that look of worry, nervousness and pain was all my fault and I hate myself for that. How could I have done this. How could I have been so blind to what I was doing to him when I was once in his position? I knew how it hurt to be ignored by the one you love. And when he confessed still I ran and hid and now I….i.

**Back to normal prov.**

She closed the distance between then in a flash she pushed herself up to her toes and pressed her lips to his. Kou stood there paralyzed, his arms glued to his sides eyes wide open in shock. 'she's kissing me' he tough in disbelief. And as fast as it started she ended it and bared her face in his chest. He stiffen as he felt warm tears sink through the fabric of his clothing.

"it's not fair." She said in a teary voice. He didn't know what to do so he did nothing.

"it's not fair to you kou." She said and clinging to the fabric over his chest even more.

"You'r everything I ever wanted. You're nice and kind and always smiling and you're motivated and so supportive and when you hold me I feel safe and your smile chases away all the darkness. And these two years with you and the guys were the best and the happiest I've been in a long time. And you love me" She said her tears dampening his skin under were she cried. She looked up at him with her big teary eyes her cheeks stained by the tears she shade and he notice the drack bags under her eyes. he felt comfort in knowing she wasn't able to sleep and was worried about to same things he was. And just as much.

"but I don't feel the same way about you kou. I'm so sorry." She sobbed out looking at him in his eyes and then bared her face once more in his chest. It was only when she finally said it out loud that she realized that she had no real reason not to love him like he did her. but she just didn't and somehow she knew that she never would. She cried at the sad realization.

"what's wrong with me." she whispered into his chest. But he had heard her and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embraces. And ssshusssed her. Patting her back lightly to calm her down.

"Nothing is wrong with you." He calmed her. when the sobs was no more he place two finger on her chin and raised her head to meet his eyes.

"That was your first kiss?" He asked a little blush on his cheeks. Her face turned Scarlett and her eyes left his as she nod slightly.

" arigato" she looked back at him. He was smiling down at her with the same cheeky bright smile that always melt away her worries. "for giving it to me and for everything else. Thank you nata-chan." her blush deepened and she hugged him once more hiding her face in his chest. He felt her smile and the heat rise to her cheeks. "iie, arigato kou, and gomen for making you wait"

* * *

"do you have everything" kou asked. Hinata grinned and nod a response.

"are you sure? Scroll, bandages, kunais, shurikens, water cantine filled with water?" he listed.

"hai hai" hinata rolled her eyes.

"oh really what about your contacts do you have does?" kou asked grinning down at the girls who was now blushing. She mumble something under her breath and walked back into the house.

They have been standing in the entrance of the training cabin. Today was the day when she, hinata was to leave for her two years training in the rain forest then to do only kami knows what, while trying to find whoever it is that was stealing her family secrets. She was planned to set off at 6.30 am 45 minutes from now. And like always kou was fussing over her.

He shocked his head as the white eyed heiress entered the cabin once more for the search of yet again something she had forgot. This time it was her pair of brown contract lens. Just as she was entering kira exited stopping briefly to which her a safe trip, to which she smile, bowed and continued on her way.

"I take it you two have made up." He stated once she was out of ear reach to his brown haired companion.

_"yh" the other answered absently enjoying the fell of the morning wind though his wild hair and well rested face.

_ "thank you for that" he added afterwards, now looking at his friend, who in return arched a brow.

"why are you thanking me? " he asked in a bored tone. The later turned to him. And flashed his famous ear to ear grin.

" takushi said he saw you two talking under the cherry blossom tree in the back ward just before she came to talk to me." he said. The other couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"what made you think I was helping you? I could have been confession also." He pointed out.

"yh you could be. but you don't feel that way about her." kou said knowingly. They stared at each other in silence. Kira in an unseeing amusement from the dough that was slowly making its way to kou's face, when he sensed to boy was in full dough he sighed.

"yeah, she's more like a little sister to me, than anything else." He said to kou's content.

"who's the little sister? I'm your age." Hinata said walking out max, ,zen, takushi and ron walking beside her.

"iie I'm older." Kira said in a bored voice. Hinata inflated her cheeks.

" by 5 days" she stated under her breath.

* * *

When master yon come to the entrance of the cabbing all his student were already there. they were laughing and hinata seemed to be the victim of their teasing her face was beet red as kou patted her on the head. 'so they made up? Finally' he thouh as he saw the scene of the two so comfortable around each other as if nothing had ever happened. The air was filled with another wave of pleasant laugher as max told them a joke that master yon's sharp ear didn't catch. It was when the light sound dead down that he hid the smile that was up until then playing on his lips and clear his throat announcing his presence. The group automatically turned to welcome him, forming straight line as they all bowed. He walked to hinata, his daughter and raised her head to meet her eyes. The white orbs he hated stared back at him in confusion instantly replaced whit joy and shock when he afford her a smile. She latched her arms around him in a tight hug. And for a second he did nothing before returning the gesture and whispering. "You'll be missed my child. Be safe. And be strong." In her ear.

She let go of her sensei and nod sheepishly as she wiped the unshed tears from the corner of the lilac lavender tainted pearl like orbs he grew to love. She turn to face the now standing silver dragon and walk past them as they whispered words of goodbyes and good lucks.

"Stop by from time to time." zen said.

"Don't leave for too longue." Takushi

"we'll exchange moves when your back" ron

" don't be so oblivious to your surroundings." Kira

" have fun and be wild" max said giving her two tombs up, making her giggle.

"oi she's going to train not party" kou yelled at the later before turning to her. " don't slack off on your training and no one's going to be there to take you to your room so don't train until collapsing like you usually do, eat three times a day and cinnamon buns isn't a part of any meal. Don't…" he trailed off when he saw the others were staring at him and shaking their heads. He looked back down to hinata who was smiling up at him in those big innocent passionate eyes he loved so much and he felt the heat raised to his cheeks as he tried to play it off play bowing his head and scratching the back of his head.

'Maybe not completely back to normal' master yon though as he looked at his two student standing awkwardly in front of each other.

Kou didn't know what to say he was out of words. Her smile did that to him, made him unfocused and dizzy and… he felt her small arms wrapped around his frame and he was brought out of his own world. She quickly released him and step back and he was confronted whit a mischievous smile.

"Don't worry kou-kun, I promise to train hard and come back and kick your ass" she teased. The air was once again filled with laugher.

* * *

Hinata waved goodbye to them as she walked backwards a big bright smile pastured on her face even as she turned back around when the trees and bushed hide their figure and they were no longer in sight, she smiled and walked on for a few minutes before jumping from branch to branch through the forest. She smiled until the forest came to an end and she was greeted by the plans were she was 3 hours away from the village hidden in the waterfall 3 hours and 10 minutes away from the cabbing hidden in the forest. 3 hours and 10 minutes away from the sound of max's laugh, takushi moments of absence and moments of genius, away from ron's hidden concern and great cooking, away from zen word of courage and coolness, away from kira's teasing and words of wisdom, away from master yon's silent rage and hidden emotion, 'impress me' eyes, and parentally love. 3 hours and 10 minutes away from kou's worrying, friendship and teasing.

At 3 hours and 10 minutes away from the family she grew to love and respect, the one she had to thank for her progress and strength, the one she was now leaving. 3 hours and 10 minutes away She allowed the tears to fall for the less than lady like sobs to escape her lips as she fell to her knees in the middle of the field of daisies and dandelions she cried and voiced the word she daired not in front of her team and family.

"I want to stay with you."

* * *

review please!


	7. the rain forest part 1

here the it is like promised. another chapter, enjoy

ho and i don't ownn naruto

* * *

Hinata was amazed by the size of the rain forest. And mostly how easy it was to find. The place was like a massive blob of green. The trees were so tall they pierced the clouds and you can only imagine what the top may look like. The trunks were the size of small farm houses. Green and brown moss and mushrooms of al kind of colours grew of the side and base of the trees.

From where she stood she could hear the sounds of different birds and small cries of the animals that inhabit the forest. Every now and again a bush would move or a twig would snap and she growing paranoid haft expecting that someone would jump out and drag her back to kohona.

Part of her wanted it to happen. She had heard so many things about this place from the villagers whom she asked for directions. And none of them were good.

"The angry god of the earth live there" one had say

"it was once the forest in hell. But the threes grew so tall it pierce the earth and stretched to the sky, bringing all of it's demons and monsters to this world. The forest of death my mother called it." said an older lady she past a 3 days ago.

That was in the last village she paste. And the closest village from the forest. 3 days away. Of course that was in walking time if she would to run she could make it in a day. but she wanted to take her time to get there. To think about what she would do. to remember everything she learned about survival in the wild in school back in kohona. And also because she was a little scared. Every person she asked told her nothing good about the forest. Even the shinobies spoke ill and horrors of the place. They told her it was best she went around it if she valued her life.

the forest was said to have a cursed lake in the middle that was home to the water demon of the underworld.

A giant beast with eyes as sharp as a hack, teethes as big and pointy as the king of lion's, It's body was said to be as big and long as a full grown dragon and as fast as the fastest of wolves. This beast was the ruler on the forest floor.

And birds that saw all, was said to rule the trees by night and skies by day eating everything that was in either two with a long bec that could twist around the trees and could fits in any place you could thing to hide.

Then there was the rumour of a lone pork salesmen that was said to have taking a route too close to the forest while going around it . It was said that a vines wrapped around him and his chart and he and it was eating by a giant plant with a taste for meat and human flesh.

Hinata swallowed hard. 'master yon wouldn't send her to a place like that. Right?. the rumours had to be just rumours. Right? surely it's just some fork tale parents tell their kids so that they don't run off into the forest and get hurt. Right?

She heard something moved in the bush and snapped her head at it direction. But then widen her eyes when she notice that she couldn't see anything in the forest. It was dark and vines and tree trunks of different sizes was everywhere bushes and grass and plant grew wild making the perfect place to set up an attack.

Hinata's heart was beating wildly. 'ok so I'm more than a little scared. I'm terrified.' She admitted to herself. she took and deep breath closing her eyes in an attempt to calm her heart when she reopened then it held her new found determination. 'but I have to do this. If master yon sent me here it's because he believe I could do it.' she told herself and smile when she remember the promise she made to kou. ' and I promised kou I'll come back and kick his ass. So I have to get stronger.' She motivated herself. Quickly before she could come to her senses and chicken out she sept into the forest.

**4 day and 12 hours later.**

Hinata walked through the closest village with her head held down and face as red as she could possibly manage. She ignored the stares of the villagers as she past then and head straight to the bank where she left (thankfully) her money before setting off to the forest. Once to the counter and give her name to the attendant.

"I'll like to redraw 13500 yen from my account under the name Nata SILVER." The attendant, a well-dressed red head with pretty gold eyes. Stared at the girl before her wide eyed. hinata cleared her throat and glared like the huyga she was "13500 yen. Nata SILVER. Now" she growled out.

The women stiffen before hurrying of the do what she was told. Hinata mentally sigh and told herself to calm down. She turned her back to the counter and looked around to all the people staring at her. She blushed red and refrained from watch down at herself. She didn't have to she knew what she looked like. How could she not look the way she did after going through what she did. This is what anyone would look like after spending 36 hours in the death trap called a forest. One day and twelve hours was all it took to make her tap out and call in a break. How the hell was she going to last 2 years alive in there?

The women returned and handed the girl the money and a paper where she told her to sign.

"have a good day." The women called out in an after though when hinata was leaving though the door. The girl didn't answer she didn't have the energy to instead she walked to the closest establishment that sold food and order 2 chickens and a gallon of water which she consumed in under a minute upon arrival. Now face down on the table she allowed herself to notice the much attention she was getting. Men and women alike stared at her.

Her pitch black hair that was in two pigtail at the top of her head was…well one of the long tails was cut two inches from it's hold making it stick out uneven while the other fowled past her shoulder blade with strands of hair sticking out and srucking to her muddy face that held cuts and bruises and scarps. A claw makes where on her left cheek and on her chest area tearing the fabric. Her once plain purple sleeveless komono that went around her neck covering her chest perfectly was now two parts. The first was a bloody cloth that went around her neck and the other some kind of rag-like tube top that hanged of her chest revealing the top of her two full breast dirtied with dry blood and mud and leaves four straight line matched the claw marks on her face went across her chest and she knew she should clean the wound before it gets infected that is if it wasn't already.

Her gloves were no more instead her hand and arms were filled with scraps and cuts as were and visible parts of her legs. The skirt part of her komono was torn it several place and peace of it was tied around the wound on her left thigh. The purple fabric was now a maroon colour and hinata warned herself once more about the risk of infection. The straps of her shoes (the one she did have) were barely hanging on and was dirtied with some kind of white substance from the knee down. Her other feet was bear blackened and covered with cuts scrapes and bruises like every other part of her exposed skin. Her toes nail were black and many of them hanging of the other had no nail at all this also goes for her fingers.

Finely standing up she walked to the counter, ignoring how the owner watched her and paid for her meal and asked for a room with running water and a bath tube. He was about to say something but then her glare stopped him and he only handed her a key accepted her money and give her directions when she asked for it.

Hinata slowly made her way up the stairs her stomach now filled she felt every ach and pain in her body as she took on the stairs one at a time. once arriving to her room door and open it. the run down room with crack and funky smell looked like heaven to her. And the whitish sheets filled with different yellowish stain and springs popping out of it was paradise to her. She had to literally drag herself to the bathroom and not throw herself on the bed and sleep. To hell with all the germs and whatever nasty reasons her mind could come up with to justify the different yellow stains. The bathroom was a light green wither it was from choice or lack of a proper cleaning she did not care. It had a bathtub which she rinsed before plugging the drain and filling it with the light brownish water that flowed through the pipes. This was of course after she too rinsed herself scrubbing the dry blood mud and dirt off her wounded flesh ignoring the pain it caused. She carefully eased herself into the water after purring the countenances of the bottle that read soap on it's label into it. as soon as her body touched the water the white foam and light brown water stung her scrubbed clean wounds and eased the knots in her muscles. A few minutes later the stinging of her wounds stopped and she allowed herself to fully relax and remember the 36 hours she spent in the rain forest.

**Flashback**

**2 hours after she entered the rain forrest:**

Hinata hit the ground once more having tripped over a tree root that was sticking out of the earth. In the last 2 hours she had managed to trips over. 6 roots, bump her toe on 4 rock, get crashes on her face, legs and arms by a total of 15 unseen branches , got the heel of her boots caught in 3 cracks in the floor which ended in falling faced first to the floor, she also almost hung herself twice with two vines that seemed to just fall from the trees at any given moment and 8 times yes 8 had her komono skirt been caught in something which resulted in it having little holes and tiers here and there.

Now she wasn't a vein type of girl but if this continued she will no dought end up naked. And on top of all of that she had no idea where she was headed.

**5 hours afther she entered the rain forest:**

Hinata was getting worried she've been walking for hours and she hadn't come crossed any place which fit the characteristics which her senseis called fit for camping. A flat surface hidden behind bushes. With a nearby water source. It was then that a lake came into view. She couldn't be happier to see water, her face and body was sticky from sweat and dirt and she was thirsty from walking around and had drunk out her water supply 2 hours ago. Rushing to the lake she dropped to her knees and commence washing her face after refilling her water supply and drinking her stomach full first. She was taking her time cleaning herself when she saw something moved beneath the clear surface of the water. Getting up from her knees and crunching over the water her body balance but her toes she stared and the pretty silver pinkish wave that came closer and closer. Unconsciously she was leaning closer and closer to the water. Just then a twig snapped in the distance and hinata snapped her head up at the direction of the sound just as something busted out of the surface of the water. The sound cause her to look back and what she saw knocked her flat on her ass.

A pair of green eyes stared down at her from the four feet his neck allowed his scally head to reach it's mouth could barely close as his white teethes form an everlasting grin on it silver and pink face. The beast stare at her and she stared back wishing she had the will to move and get the hell out of there.

Finely finding the will to move she stood as fast as she could but when she was about to run the beast licked out his tongue and wrapped it around her left thigh pulling her of her feet and dangling her in the air upside down. Its tongue was cutting into the flesh in her thigh and she swarmed to get loose. Thinking fast she took out a kunai out of her pouch and stable the tongue just before it came around her thigh. Over and over again. At first it seemed pointless for with each second, with each stab and with each whimper she made the beast would only carry her higher off the ground. finally she was able to shop trough tongue and she was falling. She managed to land on her feet and as soon as she did she wasted no time bolting out of there pinking up her water supply on her way out.

She stopped 10 minutes after. The lake was no longer in view and she was certain that whatever it was wasn't following her. It was then that she allowed herself to stop. And it was then that she notice the pain in her left thigh. Looking down to examine it she was shock to see that the things tongue was still wrapped around her thigh. Finding the end she held on to it and started pulling it off. She bit into her lower lips when she felt her skin threatening to tear off. She cried out as she continued to pull on the foreign muscles and it took with it chips of her skin as it came off. 5 minutes later she was sweating her eyes was teary and she had only managed to pull off 1/3 of tongue of her thigh and with it 1/3 of the skin on her thigh. Desperate to easier the burning sensation on her leg she open her pouch and poured water on it. she felt the tongue contract when the liquid it, and loosen its grip on her. Blinking and staring at the tongue on her thigh she then felt it re tighten when the water was no more. Taking a deep breath she held the tongue with one hand and the water pouch with another and commence pouring water with one hand and pulling the muscles off with the other. Within a minute she was freed from her hold whit her skin mostly there and the pouch was almost empty. Tarring a piece of cloth from her skirt she wrapped it tightly around the wound and continued walking away from the lake and it demon lake monster.

**10 hours into the forest:**

Hinata was walking around still not finding anything that would make a good camp site and she was getting hungry and wasn't sure what was edible in the forest. Thanks to her slave making hobby she identified many plants that would be idea to care fever and make great tea but almost all the plant that grew there were new to her and in colours she never though plants can grow in. it wasn't longue until she was walking in a field of green plant with purple and pink dots. It was then that she started to smell it. Like freshly made cinnamon buns and warm milk. It smelted Devine and she was leaded by her noses and stomach to a large green trunk? With yellow strips. It looked weird but smelt so good. It wasn't smart but whoever though anything smart when hungry? Placing both paws on the trunk hinata brought her nose as close to it as possible and sniffed.

"hummmmmm cinnamon and milk." She drool and was about to step back only to discover her hands were stick to the trunk.

"what in the…." She pulled harder and harder but only manage to get her finger free and the rest of her arms stick to it. she slide her one of her hand out of her gloves and was trying to remove the clothing from the trunk's hold. She was already running low on fabric to cover herself whit. She was not going to leave it behind it she didn't have to.

Unknow to her. Behind was a giant carnivorous plant with and oval shaped head the sized of large suitcase. Thin needle like teethes filled its mouth by the thousand popping out of the top of its mouth as it opened up wide and took silently stretched out preparing for its attack.

Hinata don't know what made her look back when she did but she was grateful for it as the man eater from the rumours launch at her. Using her free hand she summon water and created an ice wall just before the plant could bite of her head. It bounce of the glassy surface giving her the time to slip her other hand out of the glove and use them both to make rapid hand signs which she used to turn the wall into three solid ice spears and shot one at the plant that was attacking yet again. The plant dropped to the floor unmoving.

Hinata rest a hand above her heart and willed it to calm down. It speed up when she felt the grown under her feet slider. She looked down to see the vines she was standing on come to life and then up as all of what she though was small pretty coloured three suddenly come to life showing rows after rows of needle like teethes. Some of them filled the air with sweet smells of everything that made her mouth water. Other shacked their snake like bodies creating beautiful sounds. All of them were huge with bug like eyes that seemed to have popped out on the top of their flat colourful heads. All of them eyeing her with hunger and means to kill. They were all so dangerously alluring and they all wanted to eat her. And there were so much of them.


	8. To the strong

i apologize for the wait but once more i had a test and i do love writting but i love passing grades and not failling more.

i do not own naruto or any best selling mangas, animes, book or anything else. yet.

* * *

**To the strong**

They washed her, unmoving waiting for her next move. Like the hunter they were they patiently waited. Hinata glance at the exit a few meters way with the corner of her eyes where there were two carnivorous plants inn her way and back at the rumoured flesh eater that surrounded her. She only had two spears left and she was out of water. Slowly as to not spook them she made 4 hand signs turning her 2 big spears into 6 medium sized ones, there was almost 5 times move plants then that but it should get her to the exit alive.

Glancing at the exit again then back at the plant she shot two of her spear at the two plant that blocked her exite and dashed off as soon as she let them go. The snake like plants slivered behind her and she dodged vines attacks and had to duck when they shot their needle like teethes at her scraping her fresh as they passed her face and arms, tearing wholes through komono skirt.

A couple of them managed to get close to her but she shot them down and was now on her last spear and was so closed to the exit. She ran out of the colourful forest and glance back to see then still following her. She swore under her breath and ran as fast as she could while dodging vines attack from both the carnivorous plant and the treed avoided tripping over root and rock and not get snag by tree branches as she use them for cover as to not get it with needles.

She turned right behind a tree she soon regretted it as a plant popped up in front of her and she had to use her last spear to shoot it down. She was now out of ammo. She picked up speed as much as the pat would allow her only to stop when she reach a cliff. She turned around and came face to face with a plant head that was snapping at her. It was 10 inches from her face a look to be trying to reach her but on dangled there snapping at her. She took a step back inches to edge of the cliff. And looked past the plant that was snapping at her to the numerous of other that was doing the same a couple of meters away. She mentally thank kami for his blessing and debated jumping down to cliff. Turning her head slightly she glance behind her at the rushing water completed with pointy rocks at the bottom. She studied the side of the cliff for any safe way down and found none. 'Maybe if I wait a while they would go back.' She though ever the optimist. Just then a gust of wind blew past her blowing a long pigtail toward the plant-like beast who seeing the opportunity snagged the long wave of hair and pulled. Quickly catching her balance hinata held the base of the captured pigtail and attempted to pull her hair free. But her attempt was futile and the plant was slurping up her hair faster then she'd seen Naruto do to noodles in ramen and had manage to get her 2 inches from its face. Think fast literally in the face of danger she opened her pouch and pulled out a kunai and in one swift move cut the pigtail two inches from where it was tied. The sudden release of the hold sent her stumbling back and over the edge backward.

It took her some time to register she was falling and as soon as she did she turned her body and aimed dodging the rock and into the water and position herself diving in.

The water was rough and she was having a hard time keeping her head above water. Taking a deep break she allowed herself to be sucked underwater and make a couple of hand signs instantly a bubble of air appeared around her head allowing her to bread. She open her eyes to the blue of the water and then remember her encounter with the lake demon. This was a river but she wasn't going to risk getting into yet another fight to the death whit any beast. She allowed herself to sink to the river floor and summon chakra to her feet and pushed up a hard a she could sending her like a torpedo through the water. Within seconds she broke through of the surface and landed safely on her feet on the wild surface of the water.

Thou the surface of the water had strong current her training with master yon and the silver dragons allow her to stand on it as if it was solid ground. She walked over to the side of the wall opposite from the one she fell off of and place her paws (now without glove) and commence putting chakra in her hands when.

"oh!" she then pull off her empty water pouch that was tied to her side for safe keeping a filled it with the water from the river beneath her.

"Don't know when I'll find another water source and have time to collect before being attacked." She quickly closed it and went back to climbing the wall. 20 minutes later she was laying on her back staring up to the blue sky through the cracks in the green, allowing her body to feel the full effects of what she just went through panting lightly.

**17 hours after entering the forest:**

She had to walk quite a while before find the place where she is camping now. A small flat with it's back towards a beast less river. She had already set up her tent and made a fire. She tried hunting and caught a bird but couldn't bring herself to snap its neck. So instead she decided to that the wild thing one day at a time and start her new diet with tree bark. Yum!

She left the fire on because the forest at night was cold and humid. Her tent at a safe distance form it to prevent catching a flames but still fell its warmth. Because she found her perfect camp spot at sundown she had to use her byakugan to set up camp, make a fire, hunt and then let the poor bird go and then look for some bark. Her chakra reserve was exhausted from using her blood line limit for so long after not using it at all for over 2 years. And after the long day she had she was also physically and mentally exhausted.

As soon as she got her head on her pouch that she was using for pillow she was out like a light.

**20 hours after entering the forest:**

She didn't know when or how she woke up but she was thanking kami for whatever it was exactly that woke her. She was running through the night forest at full speed eyes activated she skilfully avoided roots vines and rocks as she zig-zagged past trees not once looking back. Unlike with the plants she knew her attacker was following her and she knew if she was to take her eyes of her pat for a second if was to lose her focus in anyway.y it would be over and she may never see anyone again.

Neji, hanabi, kou, max, kira, zen , takushi, ron, master yon, shikamaru, choji, sai, she would never hear Naruto, lee, kiba , akamaru, sakura loud voices and she would never get the chance to separate another one of ino and tenten innocent disputes again.

Spotting a large trunk of a tree that seemed to go on forever she infused chakra to her feet and speed up when she was a few feet away from it and jump. In mid-air seconds before her body collided with the branchless solid brown surface she placed what little chakra she had left in her hand. Still she was sliding down the trunk and as a last resort she dug her nails into the thick mass. It wasn't enough to stop gravity from dragging her weigh down and only manage to lose a couple of finger nails in the process.

It was only when she stop sliding that she allowed herself to look down. She was about 30 feet of the ground. But that wasn't what made her already pupping heart work in overdrive. Her eyes locked with the massage 5000 pound mammal with sharp teeth that was too big to even fit between its purple lips. The fur on his back was a drack orange with black strips on its back and legs. Its neck and front however was a snow white. Beautiful right?Not when it's sharp long claws where digging into the trunk of the tree as if it was butter as it hall it's heavy 5000 pound killing machine after you it isn't. it was staring at her, it's bright pupil less yellow eyes stared into her white pupil less orbs and hinata couldn't stop the tears of fear from rolling down her cheeks and burn the fresh claw wound on her left cheek as she carefully pulled out two kunai out of her pouch around her leg and commence climbing the tree trunk with the little chakra she had left.

It wasn't until she reached a thick branch and she was safely sited on it that she allowed herself to peek down at her procurer. When she didn't see it she freaked checking every side of the tree and under the branch in which she sat refrained from sitting with her back to the trunk which she climbed. Instead she was scrunched down on the branch with a kunai in each hand staring at it. she ignored her aching muscles in her legs. The pain from her now nail less fingers that bleed on her climb all the way up and now stained her once shiny kunais. She ignored the fell of the same hot sticky liquid that was leaking down the valley between her breas from the four lines that went across her chest area were the beast claws had grasses her earlier. She ignored everything and staid in her battle ready position waiting for the beast to attack.

**25 hours since she entered the forest**

She was still in her position her wounds have stop bleeding hours ago and she felt sticky and swore all over. It was only now that the sun was waking up. Now that she could clearly see the tree was in fact truly bear of any treats that she allowed herself to crawl to the trunk and sept.

**30 hours since she entered the forest**

Hinata was jerked awake by the sound of loud angry chirping. She open her eyes to find that she was surrounded by small red and green birds much like the one she had caught to night before for dinner but then let go. She slowly sat up and got to her knees as the birds glared at her. she held the kunais she never put away in her hand tightly and scan the area. The tree was filled with the birds and she was starting to wonder if this wasn't something of revenge. She cautiously stood up only to hear a loud cry from one of her feathered enemies as they all flew at her and started pecking her. she wave her hand franticly to shoo them off and mistakenly stepped off the branch and was falling.

"are you kidding me?" she yelled annoyed. She wasn't even scared anymore just pissed at everything no sleep will do that to you especially when combined with rude awakenings.

She dug her kunai into the trunk making her body slam against the solid tree as she came to a stop. She sighed and continued to climb down when she reached to floor she noticed that the birds stopped attacking after throwing her off the tree. She let a low growl escape her lips and waved a fist at the top of the tree.

"I should have eaten you when I had the chance." She screamed before turning around and walking away.

**32 hours since she entered the forest**

Hinata hide behind a bush and peeked out to the small animal. She was hungry and the rabbit in her hunting sight looked soooooooo delicious. She pulled out a kunai and took a deep break. Jumping out of the bush she flung at the animal and let out a "yay" when she saw she hit the animal.

She ran towards it but then her leg refused to move and she found she was slowly sinking. She looked down and notice the soil around her was clearer than normal and that she was indeed slowly sinking.

"What the?" she said trying and failing to free herself. By the time she notice she was stoke she was almost to her knees. She sighed loudly and let out a bratty.

"I want to go home!" and bowed her head in frustration. Telling herself that wishful thinking wasn't going to help her here and that if she wanted to go anywere she'll have to get out of this alive first she raked her brain until she found a plan. Taking out a kunai and some chakra tread she tied one end of the tread to the loop in the kunai and the other around her waist and flung the kunai inflicting the tip with chakra so that it would go deeper into its target and hold in the tree trunk a few feet to her right. She pulled on it to test its strength and commenced pulling herself out. 5 minutes later she was laying on the ground next to the pit of quick sand panting heavily with one shoe less.

"I never knew I was that heavy, or was it the sand?" she stated exhausted. She got up and only then noticed she was missing a shoe when her bare foot touched the ground. She looked down at her wiggling toes and sighed.

"well this couldn't get any worst" she said sarcastically and just then the sky (what little pierce though the tree leaves) light up followed by loud thunder and heavy pouring rain. Hinata growled.

"of course you just it just had to rain. Forget this I'm going home. Screw you" she yeld to the sky waving her fit in the air like a mad woman.

**36 hours since she entered the forest.**

A tired looking hinata stubble out of the forest of died. Soaked and covered with mood and dirt. She was pissed. She had tripped over 6 roots, loosed 3 toe nails from bumping her shoeless foot on rocks and had somehow managed to not hang herself the 4 times she had came close. But then she couldn't help but smile she was out of the death trap and thou she knew she'll have to that all 3 days to reach the nearest village with all her injuries and lake of both chakra and rest. She honestly dough it could be any worst then spending another minute in the rain forest.

**End of flashback**

Hinata sighed and stood up from the now foamless bath and wrapped herself in the surprisingly clean provided bath towel. She stepped over her used to be clothes and entered the bedroom eyed with distaste the germ infested bed. Walking to the small closet in the far left of the room she found set of clean sheet which she used to change the bed before fall back on it with satisfaction. She didn't remember falling asleep but when she woke up she felt a little like hinata again.

She woke up to the noisy sounds of the busy street and the bright morning sun on her face. At least she though it was still morning when she woke up but then one glance at the clock corrected her mistake. It was 12.30 pm and she felt great. She laid there motionless staring up at the ceiling a little part of her missing the calming sounds of the forest and the mixture of green and blue of the bright sky piercing though the leaves of numerous trees. She growled and sat up noting immediately that she had falling asleep in her towel completely naked underneath. She blushed and thank kami she had slept like a rock because that had to be the only reason she was still somewhat properly covered in the soft white fabric. She placed her feet on the cold floor and walked to the bathroom where she ignored the pile of clothes on the ground and wet a small wash cloth and wiped her face. She then dug though the pile and take out her water canteen and the pouch she held around her thigh and walked back to the bed room. She empty the large pouch on the bed. It contained 3 kunai 10 shuriken and 4 scrolls with the huyga head seal on it. she blinked at the later. Through the craziness and the constant fight for her life the past few days she had forgotten about the scrolls. She sat on the edge of the bed taking a scroll into her hand she eyed it.

"Should I open it? It's meant for only the head's eyes." she whispered to herself. But then a quick recap of what she went through flashed tough her mind and she decided that if she was to die she should at least know what she's died her life to protect. And after yesterdays' event's ' for the good of the clan' wasn't going to cut it.

She open the first scroll and saw it was a training scroll a very large one at that. It detailed 5 juuken techniques of which she had not heard of before.

"Must be for years ago." She said reading over the scroll with wide exited eyes. she noticed every all the attack where aiming to kill with one hit with the least bit of chakra possible. There was also the legendary 1024 and 4096 sticks technique. Deciding not to read into the details just yet she set the scroll aside and picked out another one and opened it. This one was a letter from a head long ago to his lover he guest because it was signed to his hime. She blushed ten shades of red at the mere thought of reading another's' women love letter and set the scroll aside picking up the third. It was for a summon animal and the fourth a sword named ELIXES. Curious about the later she made the required hand signs and the double edge sword with red handle with a wolf head at the bottom. The sword appeared in her hand making her dropped forward from the weight allow. She blinked and tried to pick it up but failed to move it an each she sighed and release the sword sending it back to its scroll she eyed the summon contract and noted it was for wolves if she had to guest it would be the same wolf whose head decorated the sword. At the bottom of the scroll written in hand was a same phrase:

_To the strong not in strength but in will_

She closed all four scrolls and falled backwards on the bed repeating the words in her head over and over and over again.

"to the strong not in strength but in will" she whispered covering her eyes with her arm.

"what do I do? I want to go back but how can I survive that hell hole for two years?" She wimpered

She staided there thinking it over for anhour before she finaly sat up and walked to the closet and grabed the robe she saw there last noght while looking for the clean sheets and then sliped it on along with the bedroom slipers. She walked to where she left the rest of her money and walked though the door then the building ignoring the glances she got.

**3 hours later**

Hinata clipped the last trand of hair and let it fall lifeless to the ground. She then place down the kunai and eyed her new look in the mirrior. She had cut her died pitch black hair short

"I look like shizune with shorter hair." She dead panned but the shock it off. And exited the bathroom. once in the bedroom she picked up the medium sized backpack and open it againg checking to see if she had everything.

Bandages, extra bandages back up extra bandages, two change of underwear and three water canteens filled with water. She secured her weapon holster around her bandaged left leg and another around her waist. The first held all her kunais and shurikens the later the scrolls with her clans seal and a book entitled "wild plants" she bought earlier on. She then placed a large brown traveller's cloak around her bear shoulder covering her from head to toe when the hood was on. She wore black short that ended mid-thigh and a sports bra. Her limb stomach chest and neck however were not beard but was wrapped in bandages leaving only her face and 5 inches of each shoulder visible. Her shoes were army black mid-calf boots built for the wild and territories like the rain forest stern and tied tightly on her feet. She placed the back pack on her back and walked down to the desk and paid for the room ignoring once more the glance the villagers gave her she exited the building then the town and after a day of running she reached her destination. She stood once more infront of the rain forest felling the wind blow past her blowing the hood of her head. She looked up to the clear skies noting that for the next 2 years her skies will not be blues but a mixture of blue and green. She closed her eyes and smirked once more felling the wind on her face.

"To the strong not of strength but of will" she said to the wind and disappeared into the forest of death.


	9. silence

yay! i'm on time.

i do not own naruto

* * *

**_silence_**

_**4 months later**_

hinata sat on the tree branch and watch as the sun set in the distance far behind the trees until there were only shadows that filled the forest and the sounds of buzzing, soft cries and shifting in the bushes as animals of the night floor start to wake up. She activated her eyes then, when the sun was completely out of sight and the night life fully awake. She jumped from the branch to the floor and pulled out a couple of sharpened rock made to look like a thicker version of a kunai tied to a short stick. Small spears. Upon re-entering the rain forest she had learn a lot of things. A lot of survival rules that has to be followed when ones' in the rain forest if one wishes to live for more than 2 days.

1) _**Hunting**_

Hunting at night at night solves many problem and gives you many benefices such as. Safety and when you're a predator of the night you're not a victim of the night. Many of the forest's predators hunt at night making easy pickings of the morning walkers who failed to hide toughly before closing their eyes. Hunting at night also make great training for her kekei genkai and also sharping her other senses like hearing and smell. All of which are enhance once the world turns from colour to black and white.

2) _**Sleep**_

3 hours before sun rise and two after. That all you get. The 3 first hours. That the time where the better hunters eat and the worst are giving up. The latter two. That's when the predators are all asleep. And the morning walker. The moore gentler creatures, the one that you'll actually see coming are waking up but not yet attacking.

3) _**Respect and territory**_

Its commonly said that animal are more kinder then humans, that they kill for food as we kill for greed, money, lust, love and anything else that we deemed worthy enough to take someone's else live with or without second though. But that not necessarily true. Yes they kill for food and wouldn't even look your way if they are not in need of something to fill their stomachs. Unless, you happened to be on their territory. Territory is everything. And another animal crossing into a territory that does not belong to them is a sign of disrespect to the actual owner. And in the wild if you don't have respect you don't have anything not even your own life.

4) _**Traps**_

Humans' thing that traps were invented by them. That it's with the invention of tools and gadgets that traps were perfected. On her first day she fell for the trap set up by the carnivorous plant faster than any excited gennin would run into danger. Many animals also have their own traps. Some like the plants leave their territory unmarked and lour their prey in whit sweet scents, sounds and matting calls. Other live in or near much needed supplies and elements like the water or fruity tree and near tall trees perfect for housing.

5) _**Food**_

Eat what you kill and kill what you eat. Remember that don't step in their territory rule or you'll die. Yeah well, only the lucky ones die from that. The unlucky ones are left clinging for their life right on the border of said territory its cries, a warning of what is to come for whoever dear step there that do not belong to him. In time they'll die but the predator won't eat it because he didn't kill it, why? Worms, germs, disease that sink into the meat of an injured animal. In the wild, the predators that you don't see are the one that kill the cruellest. And they could attack in a matter of seconds. That is why you kill today what you'll eat today and tomorrow? Well tomorrow is never certain to come.

It was the middle of the day now. The sun if you could see it would be in the top of the sky shinning down powerful rise of heat down on the forest. Making the humid atmosphere sticky and hot. It was at this time that the felling to do nothing hits, it's the same for all animal predators and preys alike. All lazing around in the heat, the humidity making it too uncomfortable to do anything. Hinata took this time. This hour to read through the scrolls the sword the summons but mostly the techniques. She have tried and fail many time to preform them yet she was missing something. What? She did not know but the lake of something was there. Today she focus on the summons. She remembered learning about them in kohona academy. To sum it up:

_they are mystical beast, species that aid the nin that is contracted to them in whatever mission that they give

_ the contract is binned by blood meaning that it takes blood to summon them and that it is only by death that nin and summon are separated.

_ Only one summon can be contracted per nin, there are rumours of people that have two but mostly it's one.

Hinata like to think about it as haven a best friend that is always by your side. And as the days go by, alone in the wild the theory seemed valid and the temptation to have a summon was ever present. Her lilac eyes tor away from the summoning scroll and she gazed up to the green/blue sky and watch as the wind make the leafs dance. How long has it been since she heard the sound of her own voice? She wasn't usually a talkative person. Only speaking when she is spoken to. Something she grew up whit in the clan. Yet two years with the silver dragon changed that. Her opinion mattered and thou she still only spook when she was spoken to. She had grown use to the sound of voices around her. The silence that is the rain forest was almost deifying to her. Almost insane. She could hear it all in this silence. The winds hitting the leafs, the ants crawling on the ground the animal stretching, yawning, the sound of soft pated steps on the dusty grounds. It was all so noisy. All so empty. Her eyes fall upon the scroll once more dragging her gaze over the words great white wolves.

She remember vaguely reading in a huyga history scroll that they were once the loyal summons of the huyga clan long ago. But then it wasn't anymore. She growled cursing herself for not paying attention when the history teacher was talking on and on about the summons.

She watch the contract, reading the names of late owners writing in blood all whit the last name huyga the last one was a name she remembered hearing. Yet knew nothing about. Huyga Hery.

If memory serve he was a head of the clan dated…..3 generations back maybe 4. She then stared at the empty space under his name. She stared and stared and stared and little by little the space seemed to call out to her. 'Sign' It said. 'Write your name in blood' it instructed. 'What did my voice sound like?' she asked herself 'would I be able to have a reason the talk again?' she looked down at her already bloody finger that was writing her name on the scroll. H.u.y.g.a. space. H.i.n.a.t.a. and then it was done the contract was signed. She stared down at it again this time she watched as her bloody name sink into the scroll it was almost as if the contract was drinking it. Slurping in her blood. She watched and then she jumped backward.

White almost grey eyes stared back at her. They looked so much like her family's kekei genkai . If it wasn't for the large white fury k-9 like body that was attached to it she would bow her greetings to her fellow clan member. She stared back at it. The beast that appeared out of the scroll without any help form her. Help? Wait? Yes! whit no help from her. She did no hand signs. Did she? No. so…

"I've always known you were arrogant but never though you huygas were also stupid." It spook and she blushed. She didn't hear the words but it spook to her so she could speak back. Right?

"o-ohayo. Watashima hinata huyga de su. Anatawa domo de su ka?" it was the first thing that came through her head and the first thing she said. her voice cracked many time, it sounded horsed and dry. she blushed it was so unlike her to say the first thing that came to her head she usually think things over before opening her mouth.

" a sunny place? Why would I care what you are called and why would I share my name whit the likes of you?" she heard it that time the. Words the hate, the disgust. Was it all there before?

"ano…is everything-is everything okay?" she watched as it bared it's teeth at her. And she flinched and stepped back. 'This was nothing like the friends i had before' she though taking another step back. And she glanced at the scroll on the floor next to the wolves' leg. It followed her gaze and smiled. it wasn't a very kind smile.

"Regretting signing it already? Why. And I haven't even begin to suck your chakra dry yet." It heavy voice said. She was confused.

"My….chakra?"

"You know nothing do you? I used your chakra to summon myself here and when you have no more, that is when you die I'll use mine to unsummin myself." It said in a semester voice. She was confused even more 'have communication always been this confusing?' she though.

"Why not just use yours then?" it looked at her as if she was the dumbest of the dumb and then for the first time looked at it's surrounding.

"This is the rain forest!" it stated she nod

"How long have you been here? Are you alone?" it asked looking her over. She blush at the sudden attention.

"I am. for about…..hm… over 4 months… I think." She said counting on her fingers like a 4 year old when someone asked the important 'how old are you?' question. She raised her four fingers to show him.

He growled and she flinched and blushed deep red.

"What are you doing in the middle of the forest huyga?" its voice left no room for evading the question but then why would she want to?

"I'm training of course." She said proudly and it stared and her she smiled back.

"You're in the middle of nowhere training and in the mixed of your insanity you sign the scroll of the one summons whit a taste for huyga blood. Are you that far off? Or is it that you know nothing about the bad blood between your clan and my pack?" it stated staring into her eyes. She stared back letting the words and their meaning sink in. once they did she sighed.

"I should have guessed, we have bad blood whit most humans I guess summons are no exception." She bow her head in disappointment. There was a moment of silence before the air was filled with loud chuckle. Hinata looked up to see a laughing white wolves hidden his face under his front paws as the loud sound echoes shaking his very body. She smiled down at it and thou confuse couldn't help but be a little amused as while.

"You're not like other huygas' are you girl?" it said finally getting its laugher under control

"I'm a black sheep." She said emotion not attached. He looked at her a little surprised of how will she took her different to the clan.

"I hate huygas' in fact every wolves in that scroll you just signed in blood. Hate the huygas'…but I like you." Hinata beamed.

"ano…what may I call you?" she asked blushing, smile still in place.

"I am Head of the great white wolves Shar." He declared. She bowed. a sign of respect.

"ohayo, shar-sama. I'll be in your care."

_**2 weeks later**_

Hinata was hitting a tree trunk whit the pawns of her hand, a technique to strengthen them, to build up her strength. And she was running low on patience. Since that day shar has been whit her and she no longer felt as if she was going insane. And for most parts she was enjoying his company. While hunting he'd teach her some new skills. Like avoiding predators and tracking nocturnal birds without her blood limited. He'd help her when she looked for medical herbs and make slave even traded a few recipes whit her and complemented her self-taught skill. It was when it came to training that he got on her nerves.

The first time she heard it she was taken aback, even though she hadn't heard it. A small disgusted grunt, a sign of un-impression and boredom. Trice had he falling asleep while watching and snored so loudly she was sure he was faking. 2 times had he left saying the dreaded "I have better things to do then watch you fail." But most of all he would just sit there no, not sit, lay there on his stomach and grunt every time she hit the trunk. Every time she did a push up or pull up or any other kind of muscles building and strength training. There was always that distrusted…

Jabs* (her hand connected whit the trunk)

_tch hmm (that dam grunt)

Jab*

_ ah hm .

Jab*

_ Pathetic

That was the last straw! hinata turned toward him and glared.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting you whit your failing or is it training?" his fake sympatic voice. She glared harder.

"I'm trying to become stronger." She hissed. He grunted, she shivered at the noise.

"Why do you keep doing that?" It was an indirect 'stop it'

"Why do you not let go of this quest for physical strength."

"I'm a ninja I need to …."

"Know yourself." He interrupted. And raised to his feet and circled around her. "you're weak and always will be. You have no physique strength your body wasn't built to have muscles and so it would never have any. Your also small pale and dull at first glance. You would paste unnoticed by most and the few who do see you will pass you off as harmless. You have a big heart, I don't imaging you ever being cruel or killing someone without a valid reason or on a simple order. A big flaw for someone in your profession. You also have no medical training besides your slave making that makes you useless as an assassin, a front line fighter and a medic." Every word hit her like a knife through her heart.

"I thought we were friends." She stated

"Oh but we are, that is why I'm telling you, an enemy would say nothing and watch you die on the field." He stated sitting in front of her noting the tears that filled from the eyes hidden behind the shadows of her bowed head.

"How can I change that?" she asked a little hint of hope echoed in her voice. He sighed.

"It's not a matter of changing it hinata. Know your weakness and accepted It." his words sunk in slowly ripping her dreams away she clenched her fits not really knowing on what to hold unto.

"And work on what you do have, your strong points" he added after a while her head shot up. There was still hope for her.

"My strong points?" she repeated her eyes begging him to continue.

"Your fast and flexible, you have good chakra control and whit training you would have been a great medic but I imaging the huygas' not liking that idea to much. You're a gifted water allied shinobi not the greatest but one of the best I've seen for a novice. Your slim frame and quiet character make you the ideal spy and your eyes and speed makes you a tracker. Focus on those things."

"Arigato shar-sama" she was blushing red from the complements she had never had so many in one sentence.

"Don't thank me this only makes things harder for you." He snapped at her "other nins are fast and strong, since you have no strength I'll take a lot out of you to win a fight against an opponent that has both. Or at least survive." She nod

"You'll have to be faster and thank kami that you're a huyga because the gentle fist technique isn't about strength but precision and accuracy and the best users had both and were fast as well." He said.

"So…does that mean…" she trailed of not wanting to give herself false hope.

"I'll train you in speed and accuracy you'll have to find someone else for your flexibility and agility. Maybe Biac would help you ion that. Felines are known for their flexibility." He stated.

"biac?" she question. He raised a brow.

"The hair-ball-eater that give you that scar". He said gestured to the claw marks on her cheeks that was now only a light shadow barely noticeable thanks to the slave she was using, soon it would be but a memory. She traced a slim finger over the smooth surface of her left cheek. Remembering the events like it was yesterday. The sharp pain of claws meeting flesh the sting of ripping skin, the scent of fresh blood and the feel of the thick liquid running down her cheeks.

"The tiger." The phrase left her lips as she stood there in a daze.

"tigress." He corrected her, bringing back to the present. "However I can see why you took that brute as nothing more than a savage. Disgusting." The words sounded like acid as he spoke them.

Images of yellow pupil less eyes outlined by thick shades of black. Drack purple lips and white pointy teeth… no, fangs piercing through the thin line. Orange and black striped fur covered its back. The colour of danger and insanity. A pure contradiction to the snow white coat of it's under belly and neck soft and powerful. That what the tiger…tigress looked like to her that night. It…she looked like power, strength. Even when she was the predator and hinata the prey. Even as she ran for her life, her vision blurred by her tears. Even when she tried to deny it. Many time had she laid awake staring into the sky picturing the tigress and every time she came to the same conclusion. She was….

"beautiful." She whispered the words. Her gaze met that of shar who looked at her in confusion haft amused. Haft…

"Do you know where she lives?" It was a useless question. They both knew where she lived. Every living thing in the forest knew. Beside who does know who the most dangerous person in their surrounding lives? Hinata nod.

"ask her tonight." He ordered. Her eyes widen and her heart banged against her chest at the very thought of seeing the beast again. Fear. A part of her wanted to ask him to come whit her. But she knew better then to ask a K-9 to ask a favour of a feline. Her years whit kiba have taught her of the rivalries between the two proud animals. She nod and watched in silence as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_**That night**_

hinata sat on the tree branch and watch as the sun set in the distance far behind the trees until there were only shadows that filled the forest and the sounds of buzzing, soft cries and shifting in the bushes as animals of the night floor start to wake up. She activated her eyes then, when the sun was completely out of sight and the night life fully awake. She jumped from the branch to the floor and pulled out a couple of sharpened rock made to look like a thicker version of a kunai tied to a short stick. Small spears.

Her norm weapon for hunting but today, tonight their where for protection. She scan the territory. A precaution. She could have already sense the eyes on her. She move silently almost ghostly through the night floor. And the eyes of the spectators followed her movements. The closer she got to her destination the more eyes were on her the further they were from her. And soon she was there. 5 feet away from the cave in the solid rock , the scent of rotten meat and shit and blood filled the air around it. She could almost hear the cries of the bear that live there before the tigress and the million other who ventured into the territory of the beautiful, powerful beast. She tough a deep breath. Inhaling the musty, nasty scent, and stepped forward. Instantly the spectators yelp and yelled. The night was in an uproar, she was anything but calm. Another step and she was now in the territory of the rain forest number one predator. She didn't have to step in anymore. This was enough. She was on land that was marked by the beast. She didn't want to disrespect biac anymore then she have too.

Hinata position herself in her much used hunting stance. Legs apart back straight elbows to eye level the spear tip in her eyes sight. She bounce slightly on her toes for quick movements. And she stared at the black entrance.

Yellow eyes seemed to pop out of nowhere and hinata flinched at the sudden appearance but managed to keep her stance. The forest grew silent.

* * *

review, please


End file.
